Homecoming
by Tabiebear
Summary: Dick Grayson has finally surged up the will to ask the lovely Zatanna out to homecoming. If only it could be a normal date. RobinXZatanna PLEASE R&R
1. Hypothetically

Fresh, spring air was crisp in the awakening of spring. Flowers spread open their little pedals to express such extreme beauty. Leaves were beginning to find their ways back on the naked trees. The sun peered over the thin white clouds melting what was left of the slushy snow too stubborn to leave. Birds chirped happily returning to the welcoming warmth of the sun's presence as they pirched themselves on the wet branches of the trees. Well, most birds anyways...

One bird, Robin, or disguised as Dick Grayson, sat himself on an abandoned bench waiting for Bruce to pick him up from school. Normally, it wouldn't take so long, but Bruce was at an important conference, and Alfred's spring cleaning should never be interrupted. Walk into his kitchen with mud on shoes, and you'll be cleaning the batmobile for a month! He could almost be as possessed as Batman himself! Not the most whelming place to be...

Whelming...Mrs. Perkins, his English teacher, really hated his alteration of words...which made it all the more fun.

"_Grayson," she had scolded earlier today. "What does your narrative essay mean by the word__ inplanation__?"_

"_Well, you see, ma'm," smiled Dick all too smugly. "It's when you have an **ex**plain something with**in** yourself..."_

"_Grayson, I swear, you come up with these just to annoy me, don't you?"_

"_Just being creative with my srefixes and puffixes."_

"_GRAYSON!"_

Dick laughed to himself out-loud. His favorite teachers were the ones who couldn't stand him. (Which made him have a lot of favorite teachers) The only one who liked him was his math teacher, Ms Ellis. Typical.

"Something funny boy wonder," asked a soft, cocky voice that, although Dick had learned to love, surprised him all the same.

"Za-zatanna," rambled Dick jumping to his feet automatically. "Wha-what are you-? Wait! _H-how_ did you-?"

"Find out your whole secret ID thing," asked the young girl placing her small hands on her hips. "Might want to hide the cape better." Her fingers directed Dick's bright blue eyes to his cape dangling out of his over-sized scarlet book bag causing the teen to instantly stuff it violently back in. The magician couldn't help but giggle to his clumsy manner.

"So, uh, I mean- what are you doing here anyways," asked Dick hesitantly rubbing the back of his thin neck. He felt so nervous...But, why? He always felt so confident around girls...so calm, cool, collective. Why was Zatanna so different? It's like his all of is well organized mind scrambled together causing his only focus on the girl. How could she have such control over him without using the strongest of her spells?

"Can't a girl visit a friend?"

"It'd probably be easier to go to Mount Justice."

"My dad's still not too pleased about the team."

"Since when do you listen to your dad?"

She slightly shrugged with a slight smile on her soft cheeks admitting the real reason she didn't go. "Couldn't really hang with Superboy making out with Meg, Kaldur at a meeting, and Wally and Art arguing over what channel was staying on the TV."

"Hah, sounds like the typical day," smiled Dick leaning against a large oak tree.

"Not quite the typical day without you," smiled Zatanna causing a flood of red to run to Dick's slender face.

'This is why- this is why- this is why I'm hot,' sang Robin's cell bursting his face into two deeper shades of red as he stumbled into his bag to stop the song from going any further.

"Hello," he gasped trying to avoid Zatanna's amused stare on him.

"Dick? Hey, sorry I'm running late, I-"

"No prob, Bruce, look- gotta go-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa; what's the hurry here, kid?"

"Nothing, I've just gotta go-"

"You're not doing anything stupid, are you?"

"What? No, I just need to go."

"Why's that?"

Darn Bruce's curiosity! "Well, apparently, I can't raise my cell phone bill..."

"Har, har," joked Bruce ironically. "See you in a bit."

"Kay, bye," he rushed turning off the phone shoving his phone back into his bag causing a flier to drop out while Zatanna casually caught it between her fingers.

"What's this," she asked the girl briefly reading over it. "Homecoming,...hm; thinking about it, Dickie?"

Thinking about it? It was hard not to do that when half the freshman girls in the school were pressuring him into it. He was sure it was because of his little 'money status'. However, Bruce and babs were pretty sure most of it consisted of his looks. "Uh, I dunno; I mean...I guess I'd need a date." The teen felt like smacking his hand across his own face by such a stupid statement!

"Oh?" Zatanna smiled slightly. "Have your eyes on anyone?"

His face returned to his deep blushing unsure of how to respond. "Well, uh,...hypothetically, if I were, that is, um, do you think she'd be interested?"

"Well," she played along all too well aware of whom he wanted to ask. "Hypothetically, what's she like?"

The freshman's throat felt heavy as his small feet became extremely interesting. "M, uh, well, she's uh, cocky, cool, smart,...funny, pretty, cool, uh, cool,uh..." His face felt like it was going to burn up as he dug his foot into the thin puddle of mud. "independent, confident, beautiful,...hypothetically...that is..."

"Hm," blushed Zatanna. "How very hypothetically chalant of you."

"Yeah, uh...well, so hypothetically, you think she'll say yes," asked Dick still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, first," she began. "You're going to have to hypothetically look at her."

Dick found his skittish eyes drawing upon his crush who looked calm as ever. Why did she have to make this so unhypothetically hard? Why did girls have to be so cruel like this. They know thay have you, but still taunt you all the same!

He loved it!

A large gasp of air was inhaled as the boy wonder hoped it would spill out of his mouth the right way really unsure of how he was going to say this. His eyes tried to stay glued to hers', but he just couldn't stare to look at her when he was rejected-IF-IF he was! Dangit; now he was thinking negatively! This wasn't good! He was trapped! Gosh, what was he even doing? Where was he? All time seemed lost in an abyss of worry.

"ZATANNA,WILLYOUGOWITHMETOHOMECOMING," busted out of his mouth like an accidental firework that could either explode into a beautiful scene or cause a dramatic fire. The second his words dropped from his mouth, he threw his hand over his mouth to pretend like he hadn't just done that.

"Are you hypothetically asking me," she asked in her usual teasing manner.

"No...," he whispered hardly heard as the words blended into the light wind.

"Good," she began walking away.

"WAIT," he called back immediately. "You never answered."

"Hm," she smiled pressing her finger gently to her large lips. "Did I have to? Dick, you either have to talk to psychiatrist about self-esteem, or look in a mirror." She threw out her arms and softly chanted, "Znarconminzelk!"

And, with that a pillar of smoke carried her off dropping a rose behind into the dumbfounded boy's hand.

"YES," he screamed punching his fist strongly into the wet air.

"Nice," commented a calm voice behind him.

"BRUCE!"

"Word of advice though," suggested Bruce putting a proud hand on his son's slender shoulder. Normally, it's the boy that gives the girl a rose."

SO? How'd I DO? Go easy on me; this is my first yj ff Reviews are highly appreciated :)


	2. Jesse McCartney

OoOoOoOokay, guys! Sorry for the long update. I swear, my teachers must hate Robin because they ry to keep me from writing about him w/ home work. K' a little responses on where YJ is right now...SO. PSYCHED! First of all, SUPER sad that Zatanna lost her dad. :( I mean, I was hoping for a bit more RobinxZatanna moments before drama started up again in the series. Don' get me wrong, YJ is COOL! But, they need to chillax a bit in some episodes. Have a couple of funny episodes like TT use to...I miss that series T_T But, I'm loving the mini series! So this story is probably going to take place in between where Robin meets Zatanna and where Zatarra is held captive. It's too bad not a lot of people like ZatannaxRobin 'cause they're jealous f the magician for stealing the hottest hero EveR! Oh well, anywho, what I'm really happy about is...wait for it...wait for it... ROBIN'S EPISODE IN YJ WHERE his past of the circus RETURNS TO HIM! AaAaAaH! SO SCITED! (Great, now Robin's word scrambling is getting to me) EEEEEEEK! As you can see, I've changed my avatar to a scene of him in his circus uniform! ISN'T HE HOOOOOOOOT! If u agree, comment

Oh, yeah, reviews! I've only got time for a couple!

SWALLOW TALE! YEAH! AGREE w/ u AAAAAAALL the WAY! Wish he would ask me out, but he's too young for us T_T HEY, wait! He ends up liking Barbara and she's about our age! We may have a chance! :3 Hooplah!

YJ-lover, I luv ur ideas, but i've kind of come up w/ about half of hoe already so either u and I hav similar minds, or we watch too much yj (most likely the 2nd one.) BuUuUut, I did not think of Arty and Wally coming...I REALLY want them to, but both of Dick and Arty are super secretive! It could work if Robin revealed his identity to the team (like u suggested) but, that would add too much drama and distract from the focus of the two love birds...or the one love bird and the magician. I DO like he suggestion of her dress though...I've actually been bothered to what her dress should look like (she pretty much looks good in anything...lucky) So if anyone else has further ideas, I'd luv to hear them. (That's one vote for blue) thanx

Everyone else, luv to respond to ur reviews, but, if I'm gonna upload this today, I hav to do it NOW! Keep reviewing please! Everyone counts! Tabby out!

Y-Y

"You look happy," commented Barbara as she and Dick made their way outside with trays full of...whatever Gotham Academy called food. Poor Dick hadn't been able to wipe off his smug smile all day, but he just couldn't help it; he was going out with Zatanna!

"I feel happy," he replied in a warm tone of pleasure. "Tomorrow's homecoming."

"Oh, uh- yeah..." The two of them sat at an abandoned table on the warm sunny Thursday. Silence was filled with the crisp breeze, singing birds,and Barbara fidgeting with her underdone fish sticks. Dick ate quickly as his thoughts lied satisfied in his head so much that he couldn't acknowledge the shy presence of his older friend. Normally Dick would ask if she was okay. She wasn't exactly the timid type, but the young boy was far too absorbed in his own childish daydreams...that is until the redhead snatched him back into reality.

"Look," she began, for once, not too confident. "so...y'know how you turned down all the other girls that wanted to go out with you...?"

"Oh yeah," Dick rolled over his beautiful blue eyes that she didn't fail to notice. "Gosh, I HATE them."

"Yeah, they're totally weird! I mean, since you're y'know not going out with them...well, I thought we could like- for homecoming- well," she backed up unsure of her boldness. "I- well, I wasn't planning on going, but," her words sped up drastically as she felt her cheeks burn as flaming red as her thick hair. "I mean, since you're not going-"

"That's the thing," beamed Dick with the large grin he felt had wanted to shine on him all day. "I have a date- and not just any girl- Zatanna!"

Barbara felt her face drop as a hard, angry, "oh," fell out of her frowning lips.

A silence landed between the two teens. Barbara's ticked frown met Dick's oblivious ear-to-ear smile...that started to fade. "Babs...? You okay?"

"Sure," she spat making it quite obvious that she was bluffing. "I mean, if you wanna go on a date with some girl you don't know all that well, then- FINE! I mean, it's not like I wanna go or anything!"

"Then, why are you getting so outset?"

"ME? Up- or out- or whatever- set? HA! I feel fine!"

"You sure...?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure," exclaimed Barbara as she threw her thin hands into the thick, cool sky. "I mean it's not like- that you- we should have-ah, screw it!" Her shining red hair swept over her hunched shoulders as she stood up boiling with anger and marching off forgetting her tray.

Just as all girls have the ability to do, she left the boy baffled beyond belief.

And, the 'what's her problem?' Expression was as evident on his face as the cowl is over the bat.

Y-Y

Things smoothed out when the Boy Wonder got home. The second his foot met with the mansion's patterned shining floor, he felt as if every ounce of energy in the universe pumped into him. So what if Babs was a bit ticked with him for no reason? She tended to do that when he got around girls. And Dick, being a boy, was waaaaaay too out of it to understand why she felt that way. Besides, his short-attention-span had drifted back into the universe of possibilities centering on Zatanna and homecoming. He felt like the king of the world! How one minute girls could confuse a boy to death then make them feel the greatest amount of joy, was beyond the freshman's knowledge. Either way, he felt absolutely INCREDIBLE!

In fact, without thinking, he found himself cartwheeling all the way to the kitchen...until he realized he wasn't hungry. Maybe he should check out some March madness on his plasma TV. So, he back-flipped up to his room. But then, he realized he didn't want to do that either...if he wasn't so happy, he'd be frustrated. All of this energy- enthusiasm- he really wasn't sure what to call it- was consumed in his small, thin body and he was clueless to how to drain it out. Then, he remembered- WORK OUT! Perfect. The only other problem? His face just couldn't wipe off the ear-to-ear smile stained on his cheeks.

Y-Y

Bruce Wayne- Batman- Dark Knight (etc.) found himself drained out of energy as he dragged himself through his million-dollar wood-carved doors thirsting for silence. Now, one may assume that a long, hard night on patrol would exhaust Gotham's Guardian...but, those people never considered Bruce Wayne's life. Girls pestering him to take them somewhere, a thousand cameras flashing any shot of him, rumors, schedules, not to mention his actual JOB, swarmed over the man like a hive of angry bees aiming to sting.

The only thing standing in the way of an over-due nap and Bruce, was some sort of music echoing in the gym room. An old, worn smile seeped on to his face as he strolled near the doors. He stopped for a minute trying to identify what music the teen was listening to. It sounded like Jesse Mccartney? Normally, Mr. mean, dark, and broody wouldn't be familiar with such a popular singer, but he happened to recall a brief memory where this blond, crazy date of his -Cindy- he thought her name was, had demanded on listening to the radio, and this song 'Leav'n' or something, wouldn't get out of his head all that night. So, he knew that Robin must be working out to that singer in particular...yet, he didn't hear any instrumentals...was it some sort of solo song...?

He found himself opening the door to a certain teen flipping repeatedly on his in-door trampoline...singing?

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul. So you're the one I'm gonna chase- you're the one I'm gonna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul!"

An applause.

Dick's head shot around as he landed head-first on the trampoline. "Bruce...?" He screamed (his voice escaping much higher than his preference.) How Bruce new a young singer was beyond Dick's knowledge..., but then again; he was a famous detective who was suppose to know every little detail about every little thing. Sometimes it was a bit creepy...

"That's amazing, Dick," exclaimed Bruce enthralled by his son's natural talent. "I swear, you sound just like him!"

"WHAT," screamed Dick again rubbing his head from his fall. "I- I mean, no; I just, I dunno, had it stuck in my head and-"

"But, when could you sing? I mean, I've known you for four years, and I had no idea you sounded just like a famous singer until just now."

"I don't; I mean, maybe a little, but, nah"

"Sure, kid," he laughed lightly in his dark toned voice of sarcasm towards the boy's bashfulness. "...sure."

An awkward silence slid in between the two until Dick's soft voice hit the uncomfortable air. "You're not gonna tell Alfred, are you?"

A half puzzled/amused face spread on Bruce's, once, tired face. "Oh? And, why shouldn't I?"

"PLEASE, Bruce," the child pleaded hopping off of the trampoline and ran over to his mentor holding his gaze as if his life depended on it. "He might stick me in boys' choir!"

A loud, hard laughter erupted into the room from the Dark Knight himself causing a sour face on his young ward. The kid always had a habit of reversing Bruce's gloom. "Lucky for you, Alfred understands that you already have a load of work to do without extra school activities...; you can save that voice for your date"

A surge of heat over-flowed the boy's cheeks as the mention of the enchantress.

"Dick," he addressed leaning down to his level. "Promise you won't do something..."

Here it came- the talk he had avoided his whole life- it was ready to pounce out of nowhere, transform the scene into an awkward environment, and probably end up scarring him...Luckily, his mentor contradicted his very thoughts.

"Don't use Wally's 'pick-up-lines'"

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, the young hero stroked his hands in his ebony hair as a small smile slid on his face. "That's kind'a stating the obvious, Bruce..."

A small smirk returned on the older man's face. "Good."

Another small slit of awkward silence cut into the situation as the two stood quietly looking for any further words to nurture their dying conversation. "Dick," he called again softly- softer than he had spoken to the boy in a long time. His tone, his voice it was lowering to a deeper (more serious) conversation- not one that Dick could just laugh at, and walk away from, but one that was suppose to influence him. Yeah, they hadn't spoken like this in a long time...not since he had been last shot and close to death.

Robin's crystal, blue eyes grasped the older man's brown eyes. Their eyes' meeting dug deeper into the silence indicating that words were slowly in the process of forming into sentences in their minds to hold an expression of their feelings.

"Dick, you ARE growing up. As much as I hate to admit it, you are."

Dick tilted his head a bit in understanding. The boy could always understand his mentor's conversation even when the older man failed to use an efficient amount of words to express what he was trying to point out. Dick knew. Dick always knew.

"Don't grow too fast," he responded secretly missing the boy who was the only who could make him stay up on New Years, find a Christmas tree, see the furious fireworks, or spread a true, sincere smile on his tan skin. He hated to admit it, but seeing his boy going on a date with a girl (who apparently had lost her kooties he had once been so frightened of) mad him realize, made him force to comprehend, that his smiling dare-devil eight-year-old was shading into an adult- his boy- his son- was growing up.

Dick, of coarse, could translate all of that from his teacher's soft gaze. His father turned slowly back out of the gymnasium, and into his study room (where he originally planned to go in the first place)

But, before he entered out of those metal doors,...

"I love you, Bruce," slid out of the boy's whispering mouth softly smiling.

The man stopped, took in a breath, and right before he exited the room, responded, "I love you too, ….Mccartney."

"BRUCE!"


	3. Dancing Lessons

'Recognized Robin B01'

The young hero came rushing into the cave running towards the team gathered in a group. "What's the emergency," he breathed out holding his cell that KF had contacted him with and in his Robin uniform. "Dr. Ivo? Clayface? Chesfire?...Why aren't any of you suited up...?"

"Dude," called Wally hitting his head with his palm for Dick's stupidity. "I didn't mean _that _kind of emergency!" He ran over to his friend and threw an arm carelessly around the younger member's shoulder. "Rumor has it that you've got a date with Ms.Z," he replied mischievously winking at Dick.

"You...," Robin began awkwardly blushing redder than his outfit. "Heard about that? HOW?"

"Oh, Robin, she was so excited," squealed Meghan jumping up and down enthusiastic for her little brother.

"WHO?"

"Cuh! Who else," Artemis shouted hiding her excitement. "Zatanna!"

"Zatanna," asked Robin enthralled that she would sound as excited as Meghan claimed. Then again, the martian did tend to dramatize things...

"She did seem flustered by the news," comforted Aqualad smiling for Dick's happiness.

Dick tried to remain calm. He really did. But, his blushing was burning so bad and his crush actually seemed to enjoy the idea of going out with him. Okay, just remain calm. Act cool. Pretend it's no big deal. "W-when did she tell you about it? What did she say?" Darn hormones!

"It was hard to tell with the girls shrieking out-loud," muttered Superboy crossing his arms in disapproval..

"I was _not_ freaking out," corrected Artemis. "I just—was surprised, that's all..."

"Okay," interrupted Kid Flash. "We're getting off subject here! The point is," the speedster continued punching Robin's shoulder. "Boy Wonder here has a D-A-T-E -"

"We can all spell," informed Artemis ever so helpfully as she crossed her muscular arms in a fit.

"Uh, look guys," explained Robin removing Wally's arm off of his thin shoulder, began raising his hands as a signal to lay off, and walking away slowly."If this isn't anything important, then I should get goi-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," contradicted the red-head grabbing his friend in front of him and practically holding him in place. "Who said this isn't important?" His best friend faked an action of wiping away a tear. "My little buddy's growing up (sniff)"

Robin responded with his, hard-earned, 'Bat glare.'

"Okay, fine," smiled Wally casually. "But, this is still a big deal! I mean, she said this dance is tomorrow and you know NOTHING about girls!"

A quick, sly smirk slipped through Robin's amused grin. "And you do?"

"Don't be jealous," he comforted jokingly holding out his hands as sarcastic modesty. "Not everyone can have my good looks." Dick's eyes rolled across behind his domino mask as his head began shaking at Wally's logic. "But, don't worry," he replied to his his bud putting a hand on the younger. "She'll forget your looks once you distract her with the right moves."

"NO," shouted the rest of the team aside from Aqualad who merely smiled at the outburst.

"Ah, come on! The chicks love the wink, right babe," he suggested eyes falling to Meghan.

"Wally," giggled the martian. "Robin doesn't have time for your _flirting lessons_; we should train."

"Party pooper," mumbled Wally crossing his arms in heavy disappointment.

After the younger teen mouthed a 'thank you' to Meghan, she offered, "Come on, Robin you can train with me."

"Alright," shouted Dick energetically relieved to get off the subject of Zatanna. Although he was curious to how happy the magician seemed to tell the team about their date. However, if the only subject was advice on how to handle girls, or what a cute couple they'd be, he'd far rather spar.

Both young heroes found their way to the fighting platform. The freshman was about to ask his opponent why she would choose to still where the dress when fighting. But at this point, and from plenty of girl advice from Bruce, it was his better judgment to _never _comment on a girl's clothing unless you were to compliment it...as you do with many other things about girls.

Robin's long legs began to spread apart until his arms were snatched closer to the girl. Based on instinct, he was about to throw her a skilled punch until he caught the look in her eyes. They weren't sparring!

"Meghan, what are you doing," questioned the boy backing away from her in confusion.

"I- thought," she began hesitantly worrying if she had done something insulting in earth standards by Robin's initial reaction "I thought you wanted to train-"

"Well, yeah," began the confused boy wonder placing a hand on his ebony locks in misunderstanding. "But, what were you trying to do?"

"Ahhh," replied Kald'ur catching onto the girl's mistake in communication. "Robin, she means training to _dance_."

"WHAT," yelled the kid backing up cautiously. "I- I don't need to train on how to_ dance_!"

"I don't like this idea," grumbled Superboy stubbornly jealous of a boy dancing with his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, Robin," encouraged Meghan relieved that she did nothing wrong as she melted back into her giggly girly tone. "If you're going to go to a dance, you're going to need to know how _to_ dance!" She clutched her hands confident in the skill she wanted to teach him. "Don't worry," she eased. "I've rewound 'Dancing with Steph' practically a dozen times, and have every step memorized!"

"I'm sure you do,"agreed Robin a bit uneasy about the whole 'dancing concept'. "But, I don't need to practice how to dance because I already know HOW to dance!"

"Since when," screamed Wally until he was punched by Artemis to 'shut up.' "Ow!"

"Uh," stuttered Robin unsure how to bluff his way out of this. "I-it doesn't matter _when_. I just know how to! I mean, it can't be that hard!"

"Prove it," challenged Artemis darting her playful brown eyes into Robin's masked gaze knowing far well that he couldn't refuse a challenge. Robin stared at her angrily understanding why she had said that, and was forced, due to his competitive nature, to oblige.

"Fine," muttered Robin through his tightly clenched teeth holding back the anger poked at. "But, if I can last more than one minute, then we call it off, and you guys can stop ranting about Zatanna and me!"

"Deal," Artemis stated placing her heads firmly on her hips.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," squealed Meghan taking Robin's hand and placing it on her hip. Robin's mask spread out all over his slender, blushing face as something dawned on him that hadn't before...

This was going to be reeeeeally awkward...plus, Conner's glare smacking his back didn't help. He hoped desperately that the clone hadn't mastered heat vision...

"Okay, now Stephanie always goes over keeping complete eye-contact with your partner," explained Meghan professionally. "She says that you're not trying to pin their gaze on you like darts, but rather brush their attention gently, and- Robin, you have to look at me, not my shoes."

"Uh, Meghan," he murmured uncomfortably. "This is really weird, and I'm sort of feeling a bit nonlaxed...y'know, like relaxed, but NOT..."

"DUDE," yelled KF off in the sidelines of the small crowd observing the couple. "You're throwing her off! You really DON'T have moves with- OW, Artemis!"

"Robin is much smaller," commented Aqualad placing his fingers softly to his chin.

'Thank you, Kald'ur,' robin thought to himself in sarcasm. 'I was kind of trying to word my way around that one...'

"Hello, Meghan," she smiled slapping her palm to her head. "I can just morph myself!"

"Wait- what-," began Robin until Meghan cut him off by shaping into a certain girl that took the heart of the young hero.

"M-Meghan," exclaimed Robin as deep blushes flowed to his burning cheeks into more of a shade of velvet. "You- you don't have to morph yourself as Zatanna!"

"Why not," she giggled innocently.

"It's...weird. I mean, this weird enough, but this is just...whelming, y'know?"

"Shut up, and dance with her already," ordered Artemis tired of Robin's stalling.

"C'mon, Robin," smiled the martian guiding Dick's hands onto her hips while both he, and Conner, growled under their breaths. "Okay, now guys are suppose to lead, but since I'm teaching you, follow my lead...one, two, three, one, two, one, there you go!"

"This is so weird," muttered Robin under his breath trying to watch his partner's foot movement.

'I'm bringing sexy back (yeah) them other boys don't know how to act-'

"Wally," screamed Robin. "TURN OFF THAT MUSIC!"

"Just trying to help set the mood," complained the speedster shrugging carelessly while Kald'ur unplugged the stereo system.

A giggle slipped softly from the Zatanna disguised alien. "Okay, keep moving like that. One, two, three, one, t- ow!"

"Sorry," apologized Robin trying to ignore Wally's snickers behind him. So his feet weren't the swiftest at times... which was odd since he was the most skilled in stealth. He tried to follow her lead. He really did, but her feet kept moving so quick, and this whole situation was weird! He wanted to look up at her face, but it only made him more nervous to see Zatanna's face. Gosh, she was beautiful...in every way! The way her thick, ebony hair dropped over her thin shoulders. Her rosy, pink lips pulling out into a smile. If anything, this 'exercise' was only making him more intimidated by the enchantress after picturing her as Meghan. Not that he thought the alien wasn't pretty or anything, but she just wasn't Zata-

"Ow!"

"Sorry"

Okay, so he got lost in thought for a bit.

"It's okay, Robin; just remember, one, two-OW!"

"Sorry!"

"DUDE," screamed Wally clutching his stomach from painful laughter comprised inside of him. "You really are a lady's guy! I hope your date brings combat boots-OW! Artemis!"

"Maybe it would be a good time for a break," suggested Meghan forming back into her original look while trying to rub the pain out off her foot.

"You know, babe," smiled Wally evilly. "If Robin doesn't have the right moves, I'd be glad to-OW! ARTEMIS!"

"Okay," sighed Robin out-loud as he sat down exhausted. "Maybe this is harder than it looked." His head drooped over finding a place on his bent knees in despair. How was he going to survive at the dance?

"Hey, don't worry about," comforted Artemis walking over to the kid, and offering a hand up, which he gratefully accepted. "Dancing is stupid anyways. Come on, you and I can spar instead..."

"I dunno, Arty," complained the boy wonder head hanging low. "I mean, homecoming is tomorrow, and I really suck at this dancin-"

"Forget about it," advised the archer. "Look, you can't worry about problems like that unless you release some energy so just go a couple rounds with me."

A long held sigh dropped from his dry mouth as he offered a weak smile. "Okay, just a few rounds..."

Artemis replied back with a charming smile as she waved her hand a certain way bringing up a holographic control panel. She quickly typed in the password causing the platform to light up announcing the first duel.

She automatically grew serious as she positioned herself in a fighting stance at the same time Robin did. The archer made the first move. She charged the younger, but he slid under her legs, and rolled back into a stance, then they both footed around each other in a slow circle. She suddenly changed her circling route causing Robin to follow cautiously eyeing her next move.

She cartwheeled over at him, but he back-flipped over her so they wound end up on opposite sides. She then charged him again throwing her foot near him, but easily caught the foot, and flipped her over. The blonde landed perfectly on both of her feet.

Running over, she leaped a tackle, but he found her foot once more pushing her to the air causing her to spin at rapid speed as her thick, blond pony-tale wrapped all around her body. While in the air, Robin found himself stepping in several different positions trying to predict where she would land. He was planning to grab her foot as she landed, then throwing her to the floor in defeat. But, she flipped landing her arms on Robin's shoulders, then pushing herself away.

She charged him again this time with her fist, but he snatched it first and swung her under his arm causing her to twirl...then he stopped with her hand still in his as he noticed something.

'I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)'

"WALLY," he yelled. "I told you to turn off that music off! Is there a reason you can't use headphones when we're sparring?"

"Robin," smiled Kald'ur for the boy's lack of understanding. "You were not sparring." Robin's masked eye rose a bit in confusion. "You were dancing."

"What," exclaimed Robin. "No, we were-" then his head turned to notice his hand in Artemis' while his eyes rose to acknowledge the triumphant, sassy smile she was darting at him. Okay, he felt like an idiot...

"That was so amazing," squealed Meghan jumping up and down in fresh joy. "It looked JUST like episode six of 'Dancing with Steph'! Right, Conner?"

"You make it sound like I can actually watch that show without falling asleep before the theme song is over," the Kryptonian huffed still bitter about Robin dancing with his girlfriend.

"And, it would have been perfect with music," began Wally.

"You have got to get better music," smiled Robin his blue eyes circling around behind his mask. "It's almost as bad as when you listened to Justin Bieber..."

"DUDE!"

"So, what do I do if it's a slow song," asked the boy wonder sinking his black gloved hand into his thick, dark hair.

"I could always lend you the 'Dancing with Ste-"

"Ah, that's okay, Meg," smiled Dick lifting his hands in front of him as if to signify his refusal. "I'll just pretend I hurt my ankle. It'd be a pretty good excuse with crime fighting and all..."

"You're a wimp," snickered the freckled redhead as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Am not!"

"You so are. You're too scared to even try dancing. Sure, torture doesn't make you quiver, heights that you could die falling from can't break your sweat, but when you catch a glance at a girl-" Wally's eyebrow raised with a ridiculous smile plastered on his freckled face. "-You freak out!"

"Not true," refused the young hero despite his realization of the fact in his words.

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

Robin's eyes found themselves scanning over his friends' expression of obvious smiles hitting him...even Conner was smiling at Dick's clear denial. Great. This was so gonna end up as blackmail.

He did like Zatanna. A lot. And, it was clear to see that... like debating if the sea contained fish, if rain came down, or if Wally would clear the fridge gone. Everyone could see his feelings for her. The way he stuttered, became less careless, and dropped his tone to more of a warm soft sound like that of a comforting ray of sun.

So, why did Robin have such a problem it's apparent truth visible to the rest of the team? Well, 1. He hated to have to deal with their repeating advice to their little brother. 2. He was afraid of gossip spreading like cancer to Zatanna that he liked her. Although, he was pretty sure she already knew... 3. (and most importantly) WALLY! It wasn't like he didn't like the speedster, or anything. Heck, he was Robin's best friend! But, he did have a tendency to ruin things...

Defensively, the youngest member held out his hands admitting defeat to their stares. "Alright, alright," he sighed out heavily. "I'll check out some websites tonight on ballroom dancing...," and with that, the zeta beam transferred him back right before a sour murmur slipped from his mouth quietly.

"So," began Wally turning to the blonde with an evident smile clear on his face. "How did you know moves from 'Dancing with Steph'?-OW!"

R&R pweeeeeease!


	4. Date Night

Steam engulfed the large, expensive bathroom as Dick Grayson left the shower. He grabbed a large, black towel with some Freanch print on it, and he rubbed his ebony locks dry with a hand-cloth. He was trying to release some stress of the upcoming date tonight when he got home from school by a long, relaxing shower to melt away this foreign, nervous feeling twisting in the pit of his thin, quaky stomach.

Carefully, he wiped away the steam clinging desperately to the mirror with his red-tinted arm. His hair had a grasp to his head...he thought it looked pretty good, but Bruce wouldn't let him go like that. Both of them had agreed that his bangs would only hang loose if he was Robin so that no physical features of both Dick Grayson and Robin would resemble to each other. But, he hated combing them back; it made him appear so much younger than he'd prefer to look. So, curiously, he pulled out a bottle of hair gel and whipped out a comb just as skillfully as he would a batarang.

He started parting his wet hair to the side forming a wave that, surprisingly, appeared to make him look older. He decided to go with that, and turned it out better than he thought it would! Okay, this worked, he could hardly recognize himself with looking beyond his actual age. Satisfied with his hair-style, he tried his ballroom dancing a bit on the stone-paved floor, and was surprised that it actually became somewhat natural. Alright, that was one less thing to worry about.

He turned back to the mirror experimenting chalant faces. He hoped that Bruce wouldn't walk in.

He really felt stupid, but it was out of severe desperation. How she had such an effect on him just by him seeing her face, he'd never understand.

'This is why- this is why-this is why I'm hot. This is why I'm hot. I'm hot cause I'm fly- you ain't cause you're not-'

"Hello," greeted Dick grabbing his cell from his dirty pants in the hamper.

"Dude, where are you," asked KF clearly munching on...something.

"Uh, at my house...? Where should I be exactly...?" Dick turned to the mirror to slide a stray strand of hair back in place. He was pretty sure he'd never spent this much time in front of a mirror before..not willingly, that is.

"C'mon, Rob! Your dates tonight, and you should come on over to the mountain so you can hang. Y'know if I don't distract you, you're gonna be all stressed for tonight."

"What? No, I won't."

"You so will!"

"I will NOT!"

"Aha! That is perfect proof; you totally just flipped!"

"That's not flipping out," sighed Dick tiredly pacing around. "Besides, after the whole Ms. Martian dancing with me, things kinda feel awkward around there..."

"That's the best part! The girls are out with Zatanna shopping at the mall, and the only people here are Grumpy Supes, and Mr. boring lad! C'mon, dude this place is SO boring!"

An exasperated sigh slid into the steamy room as Dick's hand dragged down his face. "Fine, fine, so long as _you_ don't make me watch the Simpsons again..."

"DEAL!"

~elsewhere in a mall~

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited," shrieked Meghan following Artemis and Zatanna up the escalator. "This is my very first time in a mall!"

"Why are we here anyways," pressed Artemis hands firm on her hips. "I mean, if you've got magic transforming spells and stuff, why bother cramping your feet in some over-crowded store?"

"Artemis," Zatanna pretended to scold. "My spells are strictly for emergencies and should be handled wisely."

"And, let me guess," Artemis smile wickedly. "You told your dad that so he'd hand you a bunch of loot."

"What can I say," asked Zatana raising her hands innocently. "My wardrobe's a little bare."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to bring us," laughed the martian lightly. "Should we go see the dresses?"

"That can come later, Meg. First, I'm treating my girls to the biggest, fattest, cheesiest pretzels this place has to offer," announced the enchantress throwing her arms to the sky.

"I better not break out cause of this," snickered the blonde.

~Mt. Justice~

Recognized Robin B01

The boy Wonder stepped through the zeta beam pleased as ever for his date tonight. But, as most other things, he found the will to comprise his flaming emotion buried somewhere within his flustered mind. His hair was still wet, but it'd dry by the time he picked up Zatanna. He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes cautious to make sure they weren't revealed. Walking over to the entertainment room, he plopped his over-sized clothing bag, that contained his tux, on the green couch along with himself casually browsing the channels.

However, a loud, deep growl shoved his thoughts away from TV as Wolf's stern stare snatched his hidden eyes.

"Whoa, hey, easy; it's me- Robin," eased the boy clearly not convincing Superboy's pet.

A large growl smashed the air as the dog leaped up to bite the 'intruder'.

"Hey, whoa! Conner," shouted Dick jumping to a different couch away from those gnashing teeth.

"Wolf," ordered the Kryptonian running over recognizing Robin's voice, but confusion was evident when he took a first glance at him. Not a second later though, his baffled expression slid into one of awareness. "Robin...? You look... different." Then a small, rare smirk cracked through his face. "Wait, isn't tonight your date, or something?"

"Yeah, but I just messed with my hair a bit; nothing big for Wolf not to recognize me...! Besides, shouldn't he be able to identify me through my scent, or something," asked Robin still backing away from the animal, which luckily, Conner finally pulled back.

"Huh," pondered Superboy taking a slight whiff of the air. "You...smell different too..."

"Oh, uh," Dick blushed throwing himself back on the couch now that he and the animal had a proper distance. "Well, I may have just... stumbled upon some colon...?"

Conner smirked at the boy's crush as he walked wolf, who was still darting a dirty glare at Robin. "Sure, Boy Wonder,...sure..."

Dick scrunched his blushing face bitterly as he wandered the channels again. "I just got board," protested Robin loudly, as he slouched back to his careless position on the couch. The kid skimmed practically every channel at a super speed trying to release his embarrassment.

"Duuuude!"

The boy wonder's head shot away from the television's light hold and onto the speedster that, for once, seemed impressed at Robin's attempt to impress a girl.

"Not quite as impressive as my look," he joked referring to his friend's new hair-style. "But, hey, not bad!"

~back at the mall~

"Ooh," awed the martian. "What do you think about this one, Zatanna?" She twirled over a beautiful sapphire blue dress into view.

"Uh, reeeeeeally hard to decide here! They all look _so _good," complained the enchantress pacing impatiently back and forth compelled by such a_ life-changing_ decision.

"What about this one," suggested Artemis drawing out a gorgeous black dress with straps around the shoulders, and a dark blue blossom near the chest. "I mean, it's not a bad price," explained the archer too stubborn to admit that she really thought it was pretty.

"(sigh) Alright, this is a big decision, girls," smiled Zatanna in her usual cool tone. "So, clearly, we have to think about this carefully and with lots of consideration."

Artemis turned over to Meghan to whisper. "This dance really is a big deal."

"I think it's sweet," the eldest replied smiling in admiration towards the passion of human romance.

"Okay, hold them up." They did as she requested while she shut her beautiful eyes ever so lightly brushing her thick eyelashes down.

"Are you going to use your spells to determine which one you'll like," asked Meghan.

"Sure, meg," chuckled Zatanna softly in humor. "This one's called Eenie Meenie Miney Moe."

~Back to Mt. J~

"Okay,"Wally began randomly as he stuffed more potato chips down his, already full, mouth. "So, if a girl asks you about the weather, what would you say?"

"Oh, man," grumbled Dick with a meager smile amused by his friend's pathetic lessons of girls. He sank deeply into his seat while he turned down the volume of the football game. "(sigh) Well, it's been pretty whelming. I mean, one day it's cold, but then it's really warm while it rains, and-"

"EHHH," screeched the speedster impersonating a beeper on a game show when the answer isn't correct. To emphasize his friend's mistake, he threw the chips on him.

"Whoa, not cool," he shouted trying to dust off his blue jacket. "I just took a shower!"

"Sorry, man," replied Wally waving a hand as if to be a 'truce' signal. Dick only glared at him. "But, topics like that only bore the chicks to death," he explained, ever so helpfully, spraying the chips in his mouth on Dick.

"Oh," responded Dick mockingly as he flicked off the crumbs from his face. "And, how would I do that? Say 'It's nice, pretty hot- just like you'," sneered the kid copying Wally's hand motions.

"THERE'S HOPE FOR YOU YET, KID," cheered the red-head clapping at his bud's mimic.

Dick just rolled his eyes, but couldn't help to let a small smile slither in between his cheeks. "I think I'll manage without advice, thank you Kid Flirt."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," mumbled Wally waving his hands softly in the air. "Some guys got it, and some guys don't, but hey, looks and charms aren't everything. You could always get a cat."

"Yeah," snickered Robin smiling at his friend's joke. "Says the guy that practices hit-on lines to his turtle; how does that reptile sleep at night?"

"DUDE!"

"Robin...?," questioned the Atlantian walking into the room.

"Hey," greeted Wally waving a welcome. "C'mon Kaldur; join the party. We've got TV, chips, and amusement from Robin's hit-on-lines!"

"Shut up," scoffed the acrobat throwing a couch pillow on him.

"No thank you, Wally. I was just wondering when Robin was planning on leaving. Zatanna mentioned the activity started at seven 'o clock, and it's almost five-"

"WHAT," screamed Robin leaping off the couch, and snatching his bag with him. "I've gotta get dressed! I've gotta brush my teeth! I've gotta...HOLY CRAP! I need a ride! KF, contact Bats and tell him it's emergency code #911-XX!"

"Dude, you have an emergency code for things like this?"

"WALLY, GO!"

"But, I could just give you a lift with my super speed, and-"

The Boy Wonder smacked a bat-glare at such a suggestion.

"Okay, okay," muttered Wally zooming off to the computer.

~At Zatarra's house~

"-And we want to hear ALL the details tomorrow! Oh, this is just so great! You guys are going to be so cute together; Robin's the sweetest boy! I bet he'll get all red and nervous around you, oh! Tell me what color his eyes are; I've always wanted to know that, and make sure to go slowly with dancing with him; he's a little new at it and-"

"Meghan," halted Artemis painting the martian's toes a bright pink. "If you don't hold still, I'm going to get it on the the carpet!"

"Oh, sorry," she sighed trying to fit in, but still so excited to contain such enthusiasm. This was one of the rare times she pictured Robin as a little brother. Sure, he was the youngest on the team, but he was so ready for missions, so smart, skilled, experienced, and, for most of the time, mature. But, when he and Zatanna were going on a date, it was hard for her to picture her team mate as anything less than a little brother.

The three girls sat in casual clothes with their feet bare and colored. Meghan had even convinced Artemis to let her paint her nails a dark shade of green. She attempted placing flower prints on as well, but getting permission from the archer was absolutely abortive.

"Why don't you morph your nails different colors," suggested Zatanna helpfully.

"I like the earth procedures in painting nails," explained Meghan showing off her one painted hand.

"Suit yourself," smiled the enchantress, and shut her eyes while putting her hands in front of herself. "selan, edahs ot a wen roloc."

Immediately, her colors shifted to a bright sparking silver resembling to the glittering stars that one could behold in her eyes.

"Show off," the blonde muttered with a humored smile sneaking its presence on her tan face.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Meghan as she turned to the clock. "Robin will be here in just an hour!"

"Well then," smiled the female magician rising to her feet and placing hands on her hips with a soft smile placed lightly on her face. "Didn't you say you just learned how to fix hair, Meg?"

Instantly, a beaming smile shone on the Meghan's face. "Oh, Oh, YES!" An army of hair-spray, curling irons, clips, hair brushes, and mirrors flew into the room near a smiling alien whose eyes widened largely with pure rapture.

~Back at Mt. Justice~

Robin ran out of the bathroom almost tripping on his two feet as he swerved the corner of the hall with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, one sock on, and his sunglasses drooped from his red face. His tux hung loosely as his pants were unzipped, both his shirt, and jacket remained unbuttoned showing off his heaving chest. One might think that, at his running pace, he was a speedster just as the red-head running beside him.

"What's the prob, Rob," teased the speedster offering him his other sock, that Dick snatched away. "Not feeling the aster?"

"PPPffut wwp," retorted the acrobat through his toothpaste-filled mouth. He skewed quickly into a small bathroom where he spat in the sink, and glanced in the mirror double-checking his hair...wasn't in the best shape...he'd work on it in the car. He wrenched out his cell from his pants laying in the hamper and stuffed it in his pocket. He frantically circled in a pace hoping for such movement to jog his memory of anything else he needed.

A brief, mental checklist viewed in his clustered mind.

'Socks- check'

'Suit-check'

'Shoes...I'll grab them'

'Deodorant-?' He quickly sniffed under his arms. '...I'll survive without it.'

Finding himself sufficiently prepared, he rushed out of the bathroom, and sped over to the zeta beam where Kald'ur, Kid Flash, and Conner all stood hands folded in satisfaction of the youngest member.

"Hey," Dick breathed out heavily with sweat slithering down his red face. "H-how do I look?"

"Well, you might need these," offered Superboy holding Dick's formal, black shoes with one of his spared, casual smiles apparent on his face.

"Thanks," he gasped out shoving his shoes on quickly. Following that, he zipped up his pants, rapidly buttoned up his jacket and shirt, pushed his hair back into place, and positioned his sunglasses back into place as well, then asked insecurely, "...now-?"

"Yeah, you like fine," stated the Kryptonian insincerely.

"Just remember," advised the speedster rushing to his side while throwing an arm over the younger one's shoulder. "Play it cool, don't freeze up, sweep her off her feet, OH! And, don't forget the wink- very important; also girls like guys with-"

"Just be yourself," counseled the leader in kindness. "She wanted to go out with you, for you- not for someone you were pretending to be."

"Thanks," smiled the boy breathing out heavily as he settled himself in front of the zeta beam.

Recognized RobinB01

~back at Zatanna's house~

The mystical enchantress stood in front of a large mirror revealing a beautiful young lady adjusting any last touches on her lightly adjusted make-up. Her blackest night sky hair swerved into thick curls wrapping over her slender shoulders. Her, bright sapphire dress complimented her sky-blue eyeshadow also similar to the shade of her sparkling eyes. The shade gentle rose shone on her thick lips while her long, heavy, pitch-black eyelashes surrounding the outlines of her eyes as if to enhance the brightness of their blue tone. She waltzed out of the bathroom to the two girls staring in raw admiration. The youngest girl twirled around showing off her sapphire dress that sparkled with mystical glitter she chanted on herself.

"Oh my gosh," idolized the martian resting her soft cheeks on her thin hands awing over every detail. (especially the hair taking complete pride in her work there)

"Rob's in for a surprise," approved Artemis putting a thoughtful finger to her sharp chin.

"Thanks, guys," smiled the magician also pleased by her stunning appearance.

"I can't wait to see his reaction," shrieked Meghan thrilled to picture such a display of affection fresh in her dramatic mind.

Artemis rolled her dark, brown eyes as she replied, "Yeah, well his expression might be ruined to see the two of us hovering over his date like a hawk."

"Oh...yeah," sighed the martian shyly feeling as though she had stepped out of ,this imaginary, place of her's. "Well," she pretended to perk up cheerfully. "We'll leave you to go with your date."

"We want pictures though," reminded Artemis as she, and Meghan exited those large wooden, European doors.

Leaving the girl alone, Zatanna leaned softly against her vast, white walls consuming her girlish mind in what Robin would wear, how he would lead her in the dance, how he would twist words into alterations, and the colorful butterflies scattering around in her thin stomach. She couldn't put her tongue to it, but there was something about Robin that just scrambled her emotions into a random, happy, thrilled, fire that inflamed throughout her whole petite body. Such a bright fire glowed through her cheeks into a soft touch of pink blushing.

"Zatanna," slid into her distracted ears. Such a tone snapped her pleasantly out of her warm thoughts.

"Hi," she greeted casually to Zatarra.

"May I," he began taking his hat off and placing it to his heart. "May I have a word with you?"

"Always, dad."

~Elsewhere in Gotham~

The nervous Dick Grayson cautiously stepped out of the 'closed' phone booth to be greeted by Alfred at the end of the alleyway. Instantly recognizing the butler, he dashed to him and practically leaped into the open door of the limo. The elder entered through his own door, much more civilly, and began driving lightly.

"Ahhh," moaned Dick slumping into his seat wishing intently that he could go hide under some boulder where he wouldn't have to show his face to the girl he would be late to pick up. "Alfred, I'm such an idiot! I'm so screwed; I've gotta pick her up in just forty-five minutes, and I'm running so late—wait," The boy threw his head to the window. "Are those sirens?"

"Indeed," explained Alfred casually as the police car drove near the two of them.

"Commissioner Gordon," exclaimed Dick rolling down his window to question the appearance of the cop. Surely Alfred hadn't been speeding!

"Dick," replied the man welcoming. "Mr. Wayne said that you were running a little late for your big date tonight."

The young adolescent blushed intensely by such gossip spreading to ears. He'd never really pictured Bruce as being one to talk about such a thing...he did value a great deal of privacy.

"So," continued the officer ripping Dick from his building thoughts. "Since Barbara has been able to pass her ACT thanks to your tutoring," the man tilted his glasses a bit. "I thought it only to be fair for a good kid like you to receive a police escort..."

As each word clicked into the young man's head, his smile broadened widely. He might just make it!

"Mr Pennyworth," called the commissioner as he began to speed up. "Step on it!"

~Zatarra's house~

The League member strolled down the hall to where numerous pictures of his daughter hung while she followed silently. Her father touched a large, blown image of her as a six-year-old girl grasping her father's neck tightly while a smile missing a front tooth imprinted her angel-like face.

"I use to be all you needed," spoke Zatarra still facing the picture. "And, you deserve a good boy..."

"Dad," smiled Zatanna with love tinted in her soft voice. "You'll always be my hero." She took a step closer to the back of her father and offered a consoling hand on his shoulder. "But, as a girl grows, she needs more than just a father's love."

"I know," he replied turning to his daughter causing her hand to slide off, and his to grasp on to her shoulders. "Just remember," whispered the hero placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's fore-head. "I loved you first."

The young enchantress sunk into her father's arms as she whispered. "I love you to dad- I always will."

_**-Ding Dong-**_

Zatanna slid out of grasp causing her father to feel a slight rip of his heart shed away.

She strolled/ran to the door until she turned to her father's worn face, and blew him a kiss. "sknaht rof gnihtyreve; I evol uoy, dad."

The door opened to reveal a young man, who took a while to identify as Robin, and a young girl hardly recognizable as Zatanna. Both of their two blue eyes locked in a stare of confusion, excitement, fear, admiration, and so much more. It was hard to define the feeling, but reason coasted into the two teens' minds...it was love. A wave of overflowing bashfulness swept through their their hearts and shone through their faces.

"You...look great," whispered the boy shyly fidgeting with his sleeves.

"As do you," giggled the magician gleefully. "I hardly recognized you at first."

"Heh," chuckled Dick. "That makes two of us." He drew out his large hand to the lady with a daring/dashing smiled he had mastered from watching Bruce. "So, are you ready?"

A challenging daring smile reflected back to him; she was good, and she never even had a model to practice off of! "Why don't you find out," she flirted back.

"I'll take that offer," smiled Dick while, for the first time, natural comfort smoothly slid in between the two teens easing the tension. "So long as you're traught with that."

Zatanna smiled back confidently. "Completely traught." The enchantress drew her smaller hand into Robin's grasp as the two walked happily to the limo.

The sun began to dip into the distant hills spilling it's purple blended pink all over the sky. Magician and bird walked to the car collectively. Dick opened the door welcoming his date in. Shutting it after he entered as well, the two drove off into the setting sun taking chances together on their first date.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

sorry for the long update, I've been really busy! This chapter was especially fun to write because I have a date w/ a guy I really like tomorrow :)


	5. Cat Fight

The young couple sat pacefully apart from each other in bashful silence as they drove to the dance in their formal ride. Although Dick had grown a more familiar comfort to Zatanna that night, he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had to two approvals he had to win- both Alfred's, by acting like a gentleman, and Zatanna's, by acting _suaded _enough for her. Desperately, he searched for befitting words satisfying both companies.

Thin fingers slipped into his strong grasp from the coy magician. She offered an enticing smile, that he returned confidently.

The whole ride there, Dick hesitantly attempted to place his arm over his date. But, each time proved futile as Alfred threw his sharp eye to the boy, who quickly drew it back, causing a valued giggle from his date. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his undivided mind.

"Uh, Zatanna," suggested Dick slyly, avoiding the elder's stare. "I think you have a loose hair on your shoulder."

"Oh," asked Zatanna playing along with her date's effort. "Well, only a gentleman would remove that for me, wouldn't he?"

"Hey," smiled the boy, a snicker tinted lightly in his voice. "I wouldn't want to deny being a gentleman."

"Which is exactly why I will make certain that Mr Zatarra is aware of your, oh so generous, offer," warned the butler rising an eyebrow to the blushing child.

A sincere laugh rose in Zatanna's voice, impressed by Alfred's response. "Well played Mr Pennyworth, well played," she admitted clapping her hands in amusement as she surrendered her flirting efforts.

Dick just slumped back, bitter for his loss.

"So, what's it like living in Wayne Manor," asked the magician alleging a new conversation.

"Uh, well, it's big," responded Dick obviously. "I mean, it really is; I've been there for years, and I still manage to get lost. There are two pools, several game rooms, a movie room...you should come over sometime."

"I'll accept that proposition," agreed Zatanna smiling softly. "Do I get a personal tour?"

"Only if you'll make it for dinner," bartered the boy craftily.

"Hm," smiled the younger teen leaning softly on the boy's thin shoulder, while her thick eyelashes skimmed to her cheeks, shut. "Sounds like a deal."

A victorious smile inflamed the freshman, grinning into the view-mirror Alfred eyed him into. His brown eyes rolled over, entertained by the young master's eagerness.

As the teen couple dove into the young night, Dick allowed his thoughts to be swept away into the dreams of tonight. Scenes swished past him through the car window. Lights flashed pass him feeling as if he was winged away with them. A teenage dream cascaded over the two heroes as they drove to their treasured nights of wonder, priceless memories prepared to be painted into a beautiful scene, never to be forgotten.

Arriving to the dance was like jumping off a cliff with his young love, unsure of how it would end, but willing to take chances. There were many other limos arriving as the two drove to the school. They focked together, neatly dropping off the students. Lights stabbed the pitch-black sky, creating a heavenly glow around the teens entering. Various colors of dresses flashed their glory around the scene as young men guided them into their fantasy castle.

As Dick's limo dipped into the enchanted setting, he shifted gently. "Zatanna," he whispered as softly as he could. "We're here."

"Okay," she smiled, while softly whispering in his ear, "I was wondering how much longer I'd have to pretend to be asleep." He blushed slightly at the realization that she was faking, just to let Alfred allow the boy to stay close to her. And,...he was glad she did!

According to proper custom, Dick was the first to exit, opening the door for the girl. She gracefully followed, a warm smile shining on her soft face.

"Master Dick," called the elder, handing the child a clear, small box. "I took the privilege to hold this for you until such a time."

The corsage!

The teen smiled gratefully to Alfred, knowing quite well that the butler had bought it for him, suddenly aware that he had forgotten to get one himself.

"Um, thanks, Alfred," he smiled, unsure how to properly thank him without his date realizing he had neglected to get it himself. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

"I dare not know, sir."

Zatanna took a proper look at it the purple rose, awing in it's beauty as the boy wonder turned softly to her. She pinned the corsage carefully to her shining dress, eager over it's beauty. The car drove off, departing the two lovers to their night of excitement. A sudden surge of maturity, and pride overflowed Dick. Sure, he had jumped off of buildings, fought the deadliest villains, and solved countless mysteries. But those were tasks of men. This, this was step two: round **gentle**man. Dick had experience with girls. Through his whole life, he had a knack for 'picking up' the female audience with his well-earned charm. Unfortunately, his date wasn't as easily won. Yet, he was prepared to fight for her approval.

"Well," she suggested with a coquettish smile lighting her fare-skinned face. "Aren't you going take my arm?"

"Heh," he smiled back collectively. "Funny, I thought that 'take' was a strong word. I believe your worth asking, if I may be so bold..."

"Aha," she admitted, strongly pleased. "Well played, Grayson."

"May I?" His arm was held out, offering a place for her thinner one.

"You may."

The freshman couple roamed casually to the school as a prince and princess would to the enchanted ball. The fainting colors of the day-time sky splattered against the clouds as the sun sunk slowly to it's rest. The magnificent colors wrapped the couples around in it's wonder into the dance. Dozens of eyes stroked Dick's and Zatanna's exquisite allure. Some looks resembled the slightest, to the largest, degree of admiration. Others (mostly conveyed by the girls) displayed the most fiery jealousy darted to the enchantress. None-the-less, the duo continued to stroll to those glass doors, undisturbed.

"Dick," whispered the the girl, closely brushing his ear with her pink lips. "Everyone's glaring...!"

"Hm," he replied calmly. "I suppose they just can't stand to see some lucky-stiff, like me, with a girl like you."

This time, it was Zatanna's turn to blush bashfully as a gentle smile bloomed at the, unrealistic, comment Dick offered. The two entered into the overly-decorated school. Balloons crowded the halls. Sparkles smeared any standing object. Paper frills surplussed the walls that couples walked near in the hall.

Smoothly, Dick opened the gym door to his date who, gratefully, followed. Elegant lights sprinkled over dazzling scene. Groups of teens clustered together into the large room, luckily too many occupied to stare at the young boy and girl, quietly waltzing in.

"It sure is beautiful," she smiled softly, looking at the decorations with Dick.

"Yeah, it's not bad, not bad at all...," agreed an older voice.

"WALLY!" Dick's head snapped to the speedster, dressed in a red-tux.

Zatanna's giggle smoothed over the asperity rising in her date's voice. "Hey, Kid, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Ah, y'know," he joked, patting his pal on the back. "Checking out the chicks, taking some snacks, and making sure Dicky here doesn't screw up."

"Dude, I swear, I'm gonna-," began the younger boy, ready to pounce on the red-head.

"Hey, Dick," called another voice. (One that Dick thankfully recognized from his school)

"Mike," he asked, distracting him just in time from killing Kid-Flash. His eyes skimmed over to a tempered-looking junior, holding his arm. She wore a long, pink dress, reaching to her thin feet. "Hey, you and Babs came together," he smiled. "Cool!" He, and his date stepped closer, meeting the older couple. "I'd like you to meet my date, Zatanna."

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted politely extending her arm to the blond boy, who returned the hand-shake.

"Niiiiice, Grayson," exclaimed Mike, as if the girls couldn't hear. "Didn't think you had it in you, kid!"

"Ah, she just felt pity on him," teased Wally, almost running over to the group. "So...," he began to the female red-head. "Names Babs, huh? Sounds kinda like babe. And, I've been known to be a babe magnet..."

"Well your poles must be in the wrong direction," scoffed the youngest boy. "'Cause your only repelling them away."

"DUDE!"

"Leave it to the math nerd to define polar connections in magnetism as a retort," snorted Mike.

"Well, he's a pretty cute math nerd," flirted Zatanna causing Barbara's eyebrows to bend into anger.

"Yup, that's what all the girls are saying," complimented Wally unexpectedly. "I mean I've been here for less than fifteen minutes, and all the freshman girls are saying is 'how cute Dicky is' and 'how he could do bett-' OW! Are you trying to break my foot," scolded the red-head from Dick's attempt to stop ruining things for him and Zatanna.

"Just replacing your girlfriend's job."

"Whoa! She's not my-"

"Mike," interrupted Barbara, finally talking. "Why not you go get me drink?"

"Sure, baby," he smiled. He had always liked Barbara, but it was obvious she didn't feel the same way. So, despite his thrill in her accepting his invitation to homecoming, he still couldn't help but feel that there was another reason she wanted to go.

"So, Zatanna, was it," she asked spitefully. "How do you know Dick?"

"Oh," she bluffed, detecting the girl's jealousy. "Just met in the park about a week ago."

"Hm," replied the older girl, unimpressed. "So, Dick just picks up some random girl off the street like that? Doesn't care how long he's known her?"

Catching onto the girl's hostility, Zatanna's thin eyebrows pressed down, ready to return nasty remarks. "Well, he seemed to like me enough to ask me to the dance. I mean, don't boys do that when they want to ask a girl out? If a certain boy were to ask a certain girl out, don't you think that that certain boy were to have liked that certain girl more than another certain girl?"

"Uh, guys," interrupted Dick hesitantly. "I'm right here."

"Dude," warned Wally, dropping to a certain level of seriousness. "You're gonna wanna leave...like NOW!"

"Maybe that certain girl may kick the other certain girl's butt!"

"Maybe that certain girl should try...!"

"Guys," pleaded Dick, baffled to what they were talking about. "Stay whelmed, okay? Just take a breather, and-"

"You gotta leave NOW!" The speedster tried to snatch hold of his younger friend's arm, but Dick was far too confident he could calm down the situation.

"Barbara," called Mike returning with a cup of punch. "Order up!"

The older girl dampened her temper. She accepted the cup, still holding her sharp glare at the girl who was returning it. The two girls stood there impatiently as two lionesses would when awaiting for the first attack. The three boys stood there, unsure of how to react to such a dangerously flaming scenario.

"Something...happen here," asked Mike, unsure of where the heavy air, came from.

"That's what I'd like to know," muttered Dick as Wally slapped his own face to the kid's stupidity with girls.

"No," smiled Zatanna as if nothing had happened. "I was just about to ask Dick if he could get me some punch too."

"Um, sure," the boy tried to smile back, forcing himself to try and forget the recent tension between two of his best friends.

"Oh, that's okay," Barbara smiled insincerely back. "Here, she can have mine." The red-head brought the cup to the younger, 'accidentally' dropping it on her sapphire dress.

"Babs!"

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed the junior, for once, sounding as earnest as she could. "I am. so. Sorry!"

At first, a solid scowl was graven on her angered face. But, it soon shifted to a calm and pleasant one. "That's okay," she smiled cheerfully. "After all, I'm sure Dick would be happy to help clean it off, wouldn't you?"

The poor freshman held a face of confusion at the sudden mood swing. His blue eyes swayed from Barbara to Zatanna repeatedly, struggling to comprehend the characters of girls. Mike stood beside him, even more confused while Wally shook his head slowly. "Uh, sure," replied the boy, cautious to stay on alert for any sneak attacks by the two.

Triumphantly, Zatanna snatched her _trophy _into grasp as she and he walked out, leaving a baffled Mike, a furious Barbara, and a rare, silent Wally. "Come on," ordered Barbara snatching Mike's arm. "Let's go talk to Janette and Cameron."

"Uh, sure,...uh Wally, was it, wanna come with?"

"S'okay," admitted the freckled kid, turning away. "I hate to say it, but it's about time I left. Tell Rob I said not to blow her off," smiled Wally running out of the room before anyone could see him, leaving Mike to ask himself, "Who's Rob?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~R&R PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Teenage Dream

Although Dick Grayson was a boy, he wasn't blind enough to notify the heating, uncomfortable tension between the two girls. However, he was blind enough not to know why it was there. So there he stood, leaning against a wall, waiting for his date to finish cleaning her outfit from the girls' bathroom.

"Ta-da," she announced stepping through the doors, and pretending as if she was still perfectly whelmed.

"Heh," he replied collectively. "I take it you fixed it up with more than just some soap and water."

"What can I say," she asked, raising her hands in a pretend surrender. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

An incandescent smile lit Dick's grateful face. Most girls he knew would be clawing at a girl whom dared to destroy her dress. That's what made Zatanna different; that's what made her beautiful to him. "Don't know a lot of girls who can make the best out of a situation like this," he whispered softly and sincerely, provoking a powerful caprice of affection as the two locked their blue eyes together.

"Y'know," Dick tried to explain, sensing that his words had calmed what little was left of her anger. "She really normally doesn't act like this..."

The girl's eyebrows began to bend, a bit piqued that her dates defense was on the enemy. But, satisfaction of her possession of the boy, stilled her enough to smile slightly again. "Well, there's a reason she's acting like this..."

"What's that," he asked, honestly bewildered to why Babs had such a temper tonight. Come to think of it, she had also acted in the same manner when she first spotted Dick taking a picture with Artemis. Girls...! Just, unpredictable to the simple male's mind.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, amused by such stupidity. "Oh my gosh, Dick! I swear, for one of the best detectives, you can be a complete idiot at times..." Clearly not following, he lifted one of his thick eyebrows. Sighing, she struggled to elaborate. "You're the reason!"

"What," he exclaimed. "What did I do?"

The young magician slowly shook her head in pity. "Boys..."

"No, wait, what," he struggled to question again, hoping for a more detailed explanation. "Come on, Zatanna! Both you and Wally were able to figure out why she's so mad and you've known her for a couple of minutes! I've known her since I was like ten, and I'm completely clueless!"

"Dick,"she said smoothly, slipping her thin fingers into his hesitant grasp. "Barbara is dancing with her date...so is everyone else. There's no reason to focus on this right now. Tonight, is our night...it's the youth's night...one to remember. Do you want to remember it interrupting her date, or to spend it breaking loose with each other?"

A confident smile broke on his face as he tightened his grip on her hand. "...Okay,...so do you wanna see if that dance floor is just like battlefield?"

Her strong smile responded happily as the two of them raced back to the gym.

~elsewhere in the gym~

"Zatanna," asked a Janette, cocking her head slightly. "The name sounds foreign or something."

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Barbara, practically ignoring her own date beside her.

"I've seen her," interrupted Cameron, punch in his hands. "Dude, she is HOT!"

"Barbara doesn't seem to think so," joked Mike, finally sensing his date's hostility towards the freshman.

"Whatever, she just...never mind...!"

"Oh, come on, Gordon," eased Janette. "Don't sweat it; just ignore her, and dance with your date. Don't let her waste your night."

"Speaking of which," flirted Cameron, taking Janette just at the beat of a new song. "Me 'n my girl got some dancing to do."

Barbara opened her mouth to respond 'have fun,' but was cut off by a crowd cheering, "Go, Grayson!"

That caught her attention.

"What's all the excitement over," asked Mike as he, Barbara, Cameron, and Janette pushed their way through the thick crowd to eye the life of the party. Dick and Zatanna moving to 'Teenage Dream.'

Lights blazed over the dance floor, catching a hold of the young couple, cored in the circle of the dance floor. The crowd flooded them with shouts of amazement catching them into a wave of wonder.

'I finally found you-'

Dick twirled her underneath his arm.

'My missing puzzle-piece'

She rolled on one of his arms to the other.

'I'm complete'

He dipped her while her toe pointed to the glittering ceiling.

'Let's go all-'

He back-flipped behind her, his hand still holding her's

'-the way tonight-

Her arm swirled back into proper position, causing her back to be in front of him.

'-no regrets-'

She twirled her face to meet his'.

'-just love-'

Her soft lips brushed his cheek.

'We can dance-'

They push themselves apart, arms' length.

'-until we die-'

Pulling her back, she did another dip.

'You and I-'

She jumped back up.

'Will be young foreveeeeer...!'

As the 'forever' lyric dragged out, the boy lifted her up, face to face, and twirled her around, making it nearly hopeless to see anything more than a blurring swirl of lovers.

As the chorus hit the air, the two heroes stepped to each note, complimenting each others' own flow of movement. Swift twirls, dips, swirls, and flips gushed on the floor. Cell phones were drawn out to record the excitement as applause stabbed the atmosphere. And, the freshman girls who had originally glared upon the girl, now uplifted the couple.

Each step, each amount of energy enforced in it, matched the lyrics. Few noticed that the girl seemed to be whispering something to Dick, who automatically refused, shaking his head slightly with a mouthed 'no.' Still she persisted as they drafted through the rhythm. Eventually, and weakly, the boy nodded slightly.

The climax of the song, the lyric 'Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou' poured into the air, instantly resulting in the boy boosting the girl to twirl to the top of the entire gym, triggering an overflow of astonishment to hit the scene from the awed crowd.

Dick instantly caught her back into his hold, a drop of sweated worry sneaking down his face. A smile hit the observant viewers who understood that that was what she had been insisting him to do.

The song ended with the two in the same position they had started in- both standing closely in front of each other, her hands on his shoulder, his' on her back, with noses practically touching.

The lights dimmed.

The music ended.

An uproar of clapping smashed whatever was left of the silent air.

A few gasps slid from both of the heroes lips. Zatanna smiled fondly. Dick..., well, let's just say he hadn't noticed so many viewers watching them. How could he have comprehended anyone else in the room when the love of his life was glowing her beauty right in front of him?

"Didn't notice the crowd," Zatanna asked/whispered to Dick as she waved her hand lightly to satisfy their admiration of the two.

"More like didn't notice one..."

"What? The Boy Wonder shy?"

"You'd be surprised," he smirked back with one of his charming smiles. "I've dealt with these kind of crowds a lot as a kid..."

She gave him a suspicious look. There was always something so refreshingly mysterious about Robin, even without the mask. Sure, she could always look up his name and figure out what he was talking about, but... his perplexing secrets were part of what made him so obsessively attractive.

Meanwhile, Dick felt a surge of fear swell within himself. This wasn't suppose to happen. As a citizen, Dick was obligated to stay on constant alert of his behavior. He was suppose to be smart and not the least bit athletic. It could give away his identity of Robin. But, then again, dancing wasn't exactly a well known attribute of his hero form...or, so he hoped. Still, this wasn't going to sit well with Bruce if their caught videos hit the web. Then, he snatched a glance of his date. She was smiling, black hair grabbing highlights with her thick eyelashes shadowing her jovial expression.

He couldn't help but feel his cheeks yank his lips into a smile. If she was happy, so was he. Just like an infection. And, luckily, he doubted there could ever be a cure.

Their hands clasped together as the two walked away from the middle of the dance floor and into the impressed, heavy crowd. "Didn't know you had it in you, Grayson,"s, "What did you say your name was again,"s, and "You guys are the cutest couple ever,"s overcrowded their ears as they strolled into the groups.

"Gotham Academy," announced a favored staff member with a microphone firm in his hands. Attention snagged onto him, as their thrill blended into the atmosphere, softly. "Can I say we have a King and Queen of Homecoming?"

A loud reply of approval followed. There were few who shouted out their resentment, whether that be due to disgust of freshmen or jealousy of their position. But, those small numbered rebels were completely out-numbered, making it near impervious to even hear such defiance.

"Then let's get 'em on over here!"

The thrilled crowd practically swept away the two to the stage.

"Dick Grayson," the man announced loudly into the microphone as professionally as he could, hoping to gain a forced enthusiasm for their 'school spirit.' "I hereby announce you King. of. Homecoming year!"

Dick faked a small smile at the applause, and prayed that this wouldn't hit the web. Not likely.

"And, what might your name be, young lady," questioned the man bending to her level. Suddenly it hit her that, with this much attention, her unique name might draw attention, destroying Dick's I.D. She knew how protective heroes could get with that.

"Uh," she smiled. "Most people just call me Hannah Zat- Zatsion."

"Hannah Zatsion, I hereby announce you Queen. of. Homecoming year!"

Crowns were slowly placed upon their heads.

"Funny," muttered Mike. "I was sure Dick said her name was Zatanna, right Barbara?" He turned to an empty space he thought his date had been. "Baby?"

A wave of devotion splashed upon the two, waving collectively to the crowd. "Zatanna slipped her hand into grasp of Dick's, igniting a bold smile on his face. Girls could fill the emotion into a boy's hard soul sometimes. They could make them the happiest existing life-form on the planet. But, they could also make them feel as though every ounce of misery had been absorbed in their veins. The most extreme emotions of anger, joy, embarrassment, sorrow, and horror were easily pumped into their system just by the presence of a female. Sometimes all of those feelings were swerved in their minds at once. Either way, the adrenaline they offered was just too much to resist. He loved it.

His eyes couldn't pull away from her gleaming face, and he was sure his face was burning cherry-red, but he didn't care. Right now it was only him and his girl.

The rest of the dance went fairly well. The music was great, but after the recognition given to the couple before, Dick found it uncomfortable dancing again...aside from the slow dances, that is. They were just too good to defy, especially 'Just the Way you Are.' Dick was strongly grateful to dance to that song, for it expressed the very thoughts of Zatanna he found impossible to say aloud.

"So, the Boy Wonder's feet are just as hot on the dance floor as they are in combat," smiled Zatanna as he handed her a cup of punch.

"I was about to say the same thing," he smiled back. "The final twirl was a bit risky, don't you think?"

"Right. And, taking on Red Tornado wasn't?"

"Well,...if I recall correctly, you're dad wasn't too pleased about that either."

Her crystal, blue eyes drifted away as her head turned to the over-crowded table. Dick couldn't help but think how beautiful her hair swished over her thin shoulders, without trying.

"I just wish he'd let me live my own life," she breathed out shadowing her date with pity for her. He was about to reply until a small group sneaked behind them.

"I know right," asked a cheerleader, Dick recognized as Betty, just entering the conversation. "Parents can be a total drag."

"Tell me about it," she sighed, assuming, or rather hoping, that she hadn't heard the rest of their discussion.

"By the way, your dance moves! Ever consider ditching your school and joining the cheer squad?"

"Sounds like fun," Zatanna smiled. "It's not really my thing though, if you know what I mean..."

"Hey," Betty smiled, shrugging lightly. "Thought it was worth a shot. Maybe Dick should then."

"Har, har," muttered Dick, blushing subtly from his date's muffled giggles. "I'm just fine and dandy in Honor's role, thanks."

"Just saying, you've got some moves, Grayson." She moved in closer...too close for the boy's comfort. "Wanna see mine?"

"Lay off, or I'll show you mine," grunted the enchantress, fed up with girls hitting on her date.

"Ohhhh," screamed an obnoxious Junior, growing animated. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Whoa, Hannah, Hannah, come on girl; I was just kidding," she smiled raising her hands in a truce.

"Ignore her," smiled another girl, butting in. "She'd flirt with just about any cute dude."

"Think we've found a match for Wally," whispered Zatanna to Dick, smugly.

Suddenly, a loud out-roar of bullets broke the rhythm, announcing a declaration of danger. The entire crowd swarmed together, their shrieks piercing, what was left of the entertainment, into the purest of fear.

"HeeeeeellllloOoOoOo, Kiddies," spoke a sickly familiar voice into a microphone.

Joker.

to~~~~be~~~~continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Girls' Bathroom

Dick snatched Zatanna into his arms, and ducked under the refreshment table with her.

"This normally happen in Gotham?" she asked to the observant boy.

"It's normally a Monday thing, but yeah." He reached in his shirt to discover...he left his belt at home! CRAP! First rule Batman ever taught him completely ignored! He shut his eyes tightly, as if to somehow imagine this hadn't just happened.

"Hey, Rob," whispered Zatanna hesitantly as Joker's goons began to invade the area. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," he fibbed through his clenched teeth. Alright, a true hero uses what he has rather than dwelling on past mistakes, or so Batman had said. 'Oh,' complained a small voice in his head. 'You choose that advice to listen to, but not his first rule? Way to go, Grayson.' The boy shoved the internal voice to the back of his thoughts. Swiftly, his eyes turned to the left to behold...a vent!

He quickly nudged the girl to point out such an escape. She beamed in return while throwing her hand in front of the vent. "tnev, nepo ot ruo esaeler," she ordered. Instantly, the vent widened into a large hole in the wall.

"Ladies first," whispered Dick with a weak smile as Joker began to rant about something concerning his first dance, and how no one ever lightened up. 'Figures.'

The girl smiled smartly back as she crawled through, shutting it back once her date entered.

The Teen Wonder followed Zatanna's lead as he struggled to a weave a plan. He had his cell, but remembered that today the League was on a mission in space. Somehow, he doubted that Sprint had the best connection several light-years away.

Why did these things always happen to him? Sure, any other night he would be aroused to kick Joker's butt. Why tonight though? Why in front of Zatanna? Why did the criminal even choose this school to torment? Fate seemed to hate him sometimes.

"Okay," he whispered through the tunnels. "I strongly outsinuate the girls' bathroom has goons in it..."

The magician rolled her eyes at his word play.

"...so you'll be safe in there while I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there, boy wonder; I don't play damsel in distress here."

"Zatanna, PLEASE, this is Joker I'm talking about! He's far more psychotic than Red Tornado-"

"All the more reason you need my help!"

"Za-"

"Nope."

"Would you ju-"

"Not a chance."

"But,"

"No"

She immediately stopped crawling, blocking his slim path.

"Zatanna," he rebuked indignantly. "I have to get out of here and help stop Joker!"

"Then, you're taking me with you to do it," she replied, tone expressing her smug smile placed on her face.

A grumble dropped from the kid's mouth, clearly distraught about endangering his date's life with such an overwhelmingly powerful criminal,...well, okay, maybe just whelmingly, but still!

"Fine," he muttered angrily. "I need some room though to hack into the school's wi-fi code to PM Wally. His phone's been taken, and only has his ipad right now."

"You said the girls' bathroom would be safe, right?"

"For YOU! I can't go in there; I'm a GUY!"

"Grayson, I think this is an exception..."

"But, but it's..!"

"Oh, here it is," she smiled, kicking open the vent. She automatically jumped out with a hesitant boy behind her. And, hesitance was an honest mode to insinuate. For, as Dick slowly turned the corner, a broom suddenly met his face, slamming him to the floor.

"Oh my gosh," shrieked a red-head clasping her hands over her mouth. "Dick, I'm so sorry; I thought that you were one of the goons working for- wait," her bright eyes squinted suspiciously. "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

"Trying to escape Joker," grunted the boy, rubbing his hit head roughly. "Gosh, Babs; you seriously have a strong hit!"

"I try," she smiled wickedly as she twirled the broom around as a samurai would a trusted sword.

"You okay," asked the younger girl, running to her date's side, provoking a scowl on the older's face.

"Yup; just lemme grab a hold of some help," he replied as he whipped his cell out of his pocket.

The two girls brutally grasped each others' dirty stares as their boy fiddled with his mechanism.

"Crap," murmured the tech-guy. "The ONE time he's not on face book...!"

"No problem," smiled the youngest as she confidently poised her thin hands onto her hips. "We can handle this, right Dickie?"

"Wait," interrupted Barbara, ignoring how Zatanna had just stolen her nickname for her crush. "Where's your utility belt?"

A puzzled look slid over the younger girls' face. Apparently this 'Barbara' knew who Dick really was.

"Wish it was on me," sighed out the boy, drawing his cell back into his phone, and rising to the floor.

"Is that what you were so upset about," asked the magician, glee streaming in her blue eyes. "You should get more traught sometime."

A soft smile lit his face to the girl, sparking an agitated expression on the other girl's frowning face.

"emit rof a wen kool," chanted Zatanna, transforming the three of them into combat-ready heroes.

"Wow, thanks, Z," Robin praised sincerely. "You...have a mask."

"Yeah," she smiled lightly while touching her golden, frilled mask. "Thought after our last performance, someone was too sure to have recognized my face."

"Good call," complimented the teen. "Right, Babs?...Babs?"

Barbara was too busy observing her own outfit. It was a purple spy costume consisting of a utility belt, full mask, long boots, and a metal staff. "You...," she began, pitch leaning between either doubt or touched by the consideration. "You...gave me an outfit...?"

"Well," smiled Zatanna generously. "I figured if you could convert a cleaning tool as a weapon, then you could manage to keep up."

A friendly smile shone slightly as her trust melted into Barbara's heart.

"Plus," she continued mischievously for her revenge on the punch spilled on her previous outfit. "Your dress was too ugly to look at any more."

"Watch it," responded the girl, pleasant smile still set on her face, but warning held in her eyes.

A smile slid onto Dick's face as well, enthusiastic for such cooperation shared amongst his two friends. "Alright," simpered Robin serenely. "Let's go crash the party!"

~sorry for the short chap; it just seemed best to leave it off here. Reviews please :)~

~Tabie Out!~


	8. The Kiss

"And, ever since Tami cried over her stained dress-"

"Pudd'n, I thought her name was Trisha," interrupted Harley, sitting on an abandoned chair.

"Ah, that's right," giggled Joker, stroking his chin in front of the terrified crowd. "Or, was it Charity..." He put on one of his overly-dramatic skeptical faces, but then grinned madly as he shrugged an 'oh well..' "The point is, these school dances are far too...well, I don't mean to sound redundant, but serious." He threw his insane stare back to the crowd, that huddled together in false security. "Why so serious?"

"S-sir, you- you're not here to harm-m anyone a-are you," asked a teacher who just moved to Gotham and clearly knew nothing about the Clown Prince.

The villain leaped onto a nearby table, landing mere inches from his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, teachers of all people should know never to interrupt a lesson," he advised with a long, skinny finger swatting away the rudeness. "I think this worry-wart needs to smile a bit more," laughed Joker hinting to two of his henchmen what to do. They silently nodded as their muscular arms seized the sweating man.

"N-no," shrieked the man sliding away out of the gym doors. "NOOOOO!"

"Oh, Cameron," whispered/sobbed Janette into her dates strong arms. "What's he going to do? WHAT?"

"Shh, it's okay, babe," he consoled, honestly just as scared. "It'll be okay; the authorities, and the duo will be here any sec. They always are in the news..."

"I hope," Mike whispered back. "'Cause I can't find Barbara anywhere...!"

"Come to think of it," agreed Cameron. "I haven't seen Hannah or Dick anywhere either..."

"M-maybe they're i-in trou-uble...!" cried Janette.

"Ah, man," fussed Mike. "Barbara is a delicate chick! She'd really need me to protect her...!"

~Robin and the girls~

"I SAID TALK, CREEP," ordered the 'delicate chick' to a beaten-up goon lying on the floor, several hallways away from the gym. "WHAT'S JOKER UP TO-"

"Uh, Babs," suggested Dick hesitantly, as he approached the roaring Red-head. "That's not necessary. Joker reveals it himself."

"What," she asked, dropping the big, masked man to the tiled floor roughly. "Why would he do something stupid like that? That's insane!"

"Pretty sure he's defined as that..."

"Uh, if you guys are done chatting," warned Zatanna, holding a solid position of self-defense. "Then, I think we've got some company!"

Both Dick and Barbara turned swiftly to see an army of goons charging at them. "Well," smiled Barbara, confidently as she threw out two batarangs. "We should make our company feel welcome, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, absolutely, sweety,"' joked the Boy Wonder as he leaped into battle just before Barbara threw her weapons.

Dick easily slashed through the air, and onto his charging opponents. He flipped from goon to goon, successfully slamming his foot in each of their faces while Barbara perfected his attack with batarangs, knocking them to the floor.

"snug nrut no snoog," ordered Zatanna, causing their opponent's weapons to twist around their arms, and punching them unconscious. The youngest turned to Barbara, who was professionally beating the crap out of the henchman.

"Just got twelve knocked out," boasted the older girl with a cocky smile slipping on her face.

"Not bad," chuckled Zatanna, ducking under a blast of bullets. "...for a rooky." Her thick hair swished over her thin shoulders as she turned to her threat.

"Got him," called Robin as he threw a smoke-bomb to the floor. He dashed immediately, easily dodging the blindly aimed bullets, rolled underneath him, rose from behind him, snatched his shoulders, and threw him over himself to the floor.

"You okay," he asked, rushing to the enchantress' side to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured, accepting his charming hand. She briefly dusted herself off with an amused smile slithering to her face. "Gosh, you're almost getting as bad as my dad."

"Sorry," he smiled daintily. "I just want to make sure you're protected."

"Rob," she giggled gleefully. "Do I really seem like the type who'd ever be tected?"

A large smile slit half of his face at her wordplay. "Pretty whelmed, huh?"

"Totally," she chuckled.

"Cute," spat Barbara, making a face at their flirting efforts, secret jealousy boiling in her gut. "Can we go now?"

Several roaring bullets intruded their conversation, causing the three teens to scramble to a corner offering limited safety.

"How much goons did you say you got," asked Zatanna, hectically.

"Uh," she gasped, snatching her breath. "Twelve. Why?"

The magician smiled evilly. "Robin, give me a distraction," she ordered, flipping her thick, ebony hair over her shoulder.

Dick smiled confidently at Zatanna's leadership. He fleetly cart-wheeled in front of the goons, flipping, summersauting, and twisting in every direction, flustering the shooting goons. Bullet after bullet slipped by the young dare-devil who smiled, energetically playing with the flying lead.

"HOLD STILL, YA 'LIL BRAT," screamed the henchmen, agitated at the blurring teen.

It was then that the young girl slipped away from the shadowed corner. She whipped her hand at the goons. "Sfrus pu," she chanted, signaling her date to back-flip out of the perimeter just as underwater sewage burst from the floor, and onto the criminals.

Barbara's eyes stretched open as she peered on the attack. She hated to admit it, but that was just sweet.

"Llihc tuo," she finished, freezing the wet attackers into an ice cube. Her pale eyes swept to Barbara in pride. "Wanna count them up, or can agree that this is more than twelve?"

The red-head crossed her arms in light irritation to the girl's apparent victory. "You've won this mini round," she admitted with a smug smile set on her face. "But, the real battle has yet to be won." Her eyes smartly scoped to the confused boy, standing in the middle of them.

A scowl scraped the magician's face as her eyes touched a look to Robin as well. "Pretty sure that one's already won," she smirked rudely.

"We'll see," she smiled back, competitively, yet, to a certain extent, friendly (in a peculiar way) "May the best girl win."

"I intend to," she scoffed in the same challenging/ friendly way.

"How about..." he awkwardly suggested, turning his head to the hallway. "..we win the battle against Joker."

"Sure," smiled the two conniving girls placing each others hand on a different shoulder of the oblivious boy. He shot his head uneasily to the girls staring at him, dangerously as if, somehow he was suppose to become engaged in a competition he was unaware about.

"Oh...kay...," he said hesitantly, leading the way of the two girls throwing silly faces at each other.

The young heroes ran down the hall to the gym. Several goons rushed them heavily like a roaring river, but they easily pushed up the current, beating each to a pulp. The most experienced of the team cut the air, evenly as he sliced his muscular body through the battle. Barbara had a similar method, but far less stealthily done. After all, both of them based fighting techniques on acrobatics. Zatanna followed, using the two others as a diversion to hex the enemies.

Robin tried to direct the fighting. He knew from personal experience that Joker purposefully positioned the weaker henchmen on security duty. That's why it was so easy to glide through the battle. He only left the dangerous goons to guard him just so he could see his rivals brutally beat in front of him. It was amusement to him...everything was. And, Robin intended to prevent the two of his best friends from acting in such a scene. He wasn't exactly how he was going to stop them from following him into the pit of havoc with the psychopath. The girls were both hard-headed, and independent, which meant they would fight to come along. Normally, he'd let them do so, but not with Joker. Even the most skilled of his friends he wouldn't approve of them fighting Joker. So, as they ran, the boy was hoping for an idea to trigger.

"Attention, attention," called a mad voice through one of the school's speakers. "This is principal Joker speaking."

The three teens halted at the loud voice echoing through the school.

"It seems as though we've had some... discipline issues through the school." His voice got more sickly rabid. "Now, I wouldn't want to have to put some kiddies in detention, now would I, Boy Wonder?"

The teen bit his lip while placing a hand to his ribs. He remembered quite well what detention was when he was ten. That wasn't going to happen to the girls; over his dead body, would he allow that to happen!

"So, because you're all so excited about the fun tonight, I suppose I have no choice but to let you in my little surprise...You see as a kid, I just couldn't get why everyone was so serious about these parties." Robin rolled his eyes behind his domino mask. Great. He was trailing off int one of his pointless rants. "The gowns, the corsages, the dates, blah, blah, blah. Save it for Glee, will you?"

"Doesn't sound to dangerous," whispered Zatanna into Robin's ear.

"If only you knew...," he whispered back, more to himself than to the girl.

A worried expression shadowed her face. Barbara scrunched her eyebrows. She hadn't actually ever fought the Joker, but she had grown up in Gotham her whole life. She knew what he could do.

"So, I'll skip right to the point," said Joker evilly. "I've taken the liberty to put a permanent smile smile on your young faces." Robin squinted his eyes. "You see, I've placed a hidden bomb in the gym that will release a laughing gas. It's incurable, unlike my other ones. Unfortunately, the radiation to the chemical will call you all."

Panic stabbed the air from the hostage crowd.

"But, hey," he smiled insanely. "They always say leave 'em laughing." A hysterical uproar of laughter followed the villain. "So, you kids come right in! You've got TEN minutes!"

The speakers stopped.

Sirens shouted outside.

Their presence made no difference. All the heroes knew that, against superior villains, police stood no chance.

A stampede of goons charged them.

"GO," ordered Barbara, taking a defensive stance. "You two go. I'll take these stooges."

Robin bent his eyes in pity. He could easily detect the frantic fear in her voice. She wasn't use to this. She shouldn't be, but here she was, acting brave, but almost cracking inside. "Babs...," he began, sympathetically.

"I said go, you idiot," she scolded, sweat stroking her terror-consumed face. "You've only got ten minutes!"

"Trying to beat my record," asked Zatanna, just as frightened, but offering any sense of pitiful humor.

A weak smile shook on the older girl's face as her eyes brushed to the younger. They nodded in their friendly/rival relationship. Robin and the magician ran past the goons as Barbara started fighting her fear away, aggressively.

"Zatanna," she shouted back, a challenging smile cocking her face. "I called first dibs!"

"We'll see," she smiled, grabbing the clueless boy's hand, and darting away to the gym.

"SEVEN MINUTES," called Joker as the two heroes closely advanced to the gym.

Robin's mind scrambled into a jumbled mess as he looked towards his date. She looked so fearless, and prepared. So...confident, like a warrior. He smiled slightly. He loved her for her strength. She wasn't weak; he knew that. But, this wasn't her town. This wasn't her fight. He was going to bet his life on the mission, not her's.

She was yanked back as Robin came to a sudden stop.

A confused look was shot at him, but no time was given for her to verbally ask him anything as he snatched her arms, and pushed her up against a wall.

"Zatanna," he began in his heart-stealing voice. "In case something happens, I want to let you know..." His lips brushed to her ear as a whisper, "I love you," skimmed her, melting her heart to a puddle. Her icy blue eyes widened as his thin lips massaged smoothly against her soft cheek.

He distanced their contact a bit, reconsidering his bold move.

A cocky smile lit her face. "You missed," she whispered.

The boy's ocean-blue eyes widened as she grabbed his shirt collar, and slammed his lips against her own. His eyes closed gradually as he sank into the abyss of affection.

About five seconds in the kiss, the girl's eyes bulged open, feeling metal cuffs contact her wrists, hooked to a water fountain.

Robin slid his lips off of hers', replacing its touch to a gas mask he threw on her.

"Sorry," he apologized, stroking a lock of her ebony hair just before he darted away to the gym.

'ROBIN,' she tried to shriek, but the mask constrained her from doing so, not only to deprive her from chanting her freedom, but also to protect her from the chance of gas leaking out.

_'ROBIN,'_ she unsuccessfully struggled to shout as tears began to burst through her sparkling eyes. She feebly fell to her shaking knees, horrified for his safety. Her hands twisted and pushed in vain, bruising her delicate skin. The only free part of her were the tears escaping down to her cheeks, and slapping the floor as she struggled to breathe. He gave her his only gas mask! His only one! Why would he do that? **WHY?**

_**'ROBIN!' **_

**:(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:(**

**Okay, so this happy fic gets depressing when my depressing fic gets happy... Does that make any sense? Oh, well; happy ending in this, I promise. FWI, the kissy scene is about as intense as I'll ever get into romance. (prefer writing action) But, ZatannaRob foreva!**

**R&R, please. :D **


	9. Bombs Away!

Adrenaline rushed down the Boy Wonder's legs as he zipped to the heavily guarded gym. His mind twisted and turned to mold a brief plan. But, unfortunately, fighting wasn't the only thought snagging his mind. Guilt flooded his eyes as he heard his love's kicking fade away. His head shook, trying to ignore them. She was safe, and to him, that was his top priority. He drew back a loose strand of hair, as his body entered battle-mode.

"FIVE MINUTES, KIDDIES!"

The more dangerous goons stormed toward the blitzing teen. He dashed in between, over, and under each heavily built opposition with rising aggressiveness. Like lightning, he struck a swift attack to every artery, collapsing each one to the floor.

Every motion, every attack was a stream of rush, pouring to the waterfall of death, never stopping, just growing more intense on the way.

"FOUR MINUTES!"

Dramatically, Robin slammed his way into the gym to behold Joker below a ladder held by a helicopter above a shot hole in the roof, preparing to leave.

"Ooops," remarked the psychopath, jumping up to the rising ladder. "'Fraid I gotta go. But, Boy Blunder, feel free to stay for the finale!"

An uproar of laughter exploded from his overly-sized mouth as he was lifted.

A grimace cut the Boy Wonder's face as he charged through the screaming crowd to the criminal.

"PUDD'N, WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME!"

"Sorry, sweety; no time," smiled the villain. "You've been a great gal. IT'S BEEN A BALL! Oh, by the way, THREE MORE MINUTES! HAHAHAHA!"

BALL! That was it! DISCO BALL! Robin shot his head to the ceiling, altering his running course to the refreshment table. A frantic goon ran to try to catch a ride away with Joker, but Dick flipped up and kicked him to the end of the table. His weight caused the table to tilt to a slant as food flew off. The hero ran up it, flung his birdarang, slicing the disco ball's string, and landing the object securely in his arms as he flew and grasped to the very end of the rising ladder.

"HEY," shrieked Joker, pulling out a crowbar to swat away the boy with. "NO HITCH-HICKERS!"

"What's wrong, Joky," laughed Robin, sweat sliding down his red-tinted face. "Don't want your party favors?"

"PUT THAT DOWN," he yelled back, hitting his weapon around hopelessly. "IT HAS TWO MINUTES 'TILL BOOM!"

The helicopter clumsily made its way to the deliciously dark sky. Robin dodged Joker's hits as he climbed closer. "Then tell me how to disconnect it," ordered the kid.

"YOU CAN'T!"

Robin's masked eyes spread wide.

"IT WAS DESIGNED TO BE UNSTOPABLE!"

A beeping noise sounded off of a colorful watch Joker held. One minute left. Joker screamed as he threw his weapon at the Boy Wonder. The kid snatched it away and tossed it to the distant floor, resulting to the criminal's feet frantically trying to kick him off.

"GET DOWN!"

"You are so not whelmed," smirked the boy, an idea sparking his mischievous head. He twirled the remaining string on the disco ball around rapidly.

30 seconds.

He easily evaded the clown's kicking attempts.

20 seconds

The spinning ball cut the air with a whirling noise.

10 seconds

He let go of the ball, as it launched to the sky.

The teen forcefully grabbed Joker by the collar as he jumped off. Both hero and villain dropped, screams escaping Joker's mouth as he fell to an assumed death. The younger boy rolled his eyes as he shot out two birdarangs. One was cast to the edge of the school's roof. Just as the teen threw the criminal, it wrapped him into a roped cocoon. The other snatched hold of a distant flag pole, carrying the hero to the police infested-floor.

3, 2, 1...

A loud explosion in the sky broke free, silencing any other challenging noise.

Robin rushed in the building, signaling to the crowding police to follow. A stampede of law roared through the white halls of the wrecked school. Ripped ribbons dangled from their glory. Iced goons stared motionlessly as the calvary swept past them. Goons lie unconscious, easing the boy's concern for Barbara. He knew she could handle herself. It was another girl he spent his concern on. He just hoped she wasn't mad at him.

Suddenly, a red-headed girl in her pink dress appeared, running to the crowd.

"Daddy," she smiled, racing into the concerned commissioner's arms.

"Oh, Barbara," he breathed, smearing his face into her bright hair. "Are you alright? How did you escape?"

"Apparently, the henchmen aren't as tough without their clown, so they and Harley headed out the back doors."

"They won't get far," responded the commissioner. "We have a whole other squad out there. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Um, is everyone _else_ okay?" asked Robin, referring to his date.

Barbara replied with an annoyed glare at him. He hadn't even asked how she was, and his attention on the magician didn't dampen her silent jealousy in the least. Of course, he couldn't just express much concern over her because that would arouse suspicion to her father of their relationship. But still, him fretting over his date wasn't highly appreciated.

"Well there was a certain _girl_ handcuffed to the water fountain. I got her out of it with one of my hair-clips...," she answered, eyes still stern on the hero.

"Is she alright," asked her dad, not understanding the situation as well as Robin did.

"She's fine," she said with a shrug. "Said some jerk tied her up."

Robin bit his lip. Yeah, she was still mad.

"Well," the grown man chuckled as he signaled the troop to go to the gym ahead of him. "at least the young lady still seems to have her spunk."

"Yeah, guess so," Barbara tried to smile.

"Uh, do you know where _she_ is now?" questioned the boy, nervously. A sharp glare stabbed his heart, causing him to back up slightly. He really didn't get Babs lately. She and Zatanna got along so well when he wasn't mentioned. But, whenever he got in between them, a fiery hatred heated the tension between the two girls. Maybe Zatanna was right. Maybe he was the cause of why his friend was so angry...though he still couldn't comprehend how.

"How should I know?" she mumbled, crossing her arms in resentment.

"I just uh- never mind; I'll go make sure she's okay."

It was easier said than done. There were hundreds of students scrambled in the crowd. Several of which tried to ask the hero for an autograph or picture. He felt like a fish swimming up a current of loud teens...

As the thickness of night deepened, the crowd faded away gradually, still leaving the Boy Wonder to search for the enchantress. The cool night clasped to his small body while the air escaped his nostrils and slightly-open mouth. Was she so mad that she had ditched him and caught a ride home? It wouldn't surprise him if she had. Everything had been anything **but** perfect! Joker, Barbara, the whole night's joy had flipped upside down into a complete disaster! Heck, he wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again.

His eyes shifted away from the search of Zatanna and to the the clown slowly being lowered into custody. A strange, foreign anger bit his gut at the criminal. It wasn't the understandable hatred one would have watching him kill hostages as he had done before. It wasn't the fury he had had when tortured by the man's hands at the age of ten. It was the unmistakable, rash temper of a teen who had just lost his girl.

He ran over to the two police grasping each of his arms. "Excuse me," he interrupted, hands clenched in fists. "I need to interrogate him," lied the boy.

The two police exchanged looks, and quietly agreeing to his request. "Here, Robin," said one of the two policeman, handing the clown to the angered teen. "Tell us when you're done." Both of them left him alone with the grinning maniac.

"Isn't the 'big scary act' up your daddy's alley? You can't get anything out of m-"

A muscular leg slammed in his stomach, shocking the man as he bent in pain, blood spat from his dimming smile. "WHAT THE-?"

A punch slammed him into the open-celled-truck. "That's," he whispered angrily "for ruining everything...!"

For once, Robin saw a frightened look cloud the Joker's face. Before the Clown Prince could question the kid's out-of-character action, Robin slammed the door shut. "I'm done," called Robin loudly to the group of police ahead as he stormed off just in time to see a limo shift in the parking lot.

He solemnly strolled to the ride, still bitter from the destroyed night.

"Master Dick," replied Alfred. "Apologies for my delay, but I was involved in communicating with Master Bruce through his mission in space. I had only recently heard of the troublesome news occurring here. I hope no one was injured."

"No," he sighed, dipping his hands in his pockets as a slumped position possessed the teen. "Everyone's fine..."

"I see you and Ms. Zatanna are unharmed," responded the elder.

A shocked expression hooked his face, eyes widening to catch a look at the butler's finger pointing behind him. Automatically, he spun around to behold the girl of his dreams still in her hero uniform. A smile began to sprout his face until it was slapped by Zatanna.

Alfred rose an eyebrow.

"That's for leaving me when you could have died," she yelled furiously.

Before he could try to defend himself against a woman's rage, the back of his head was yanked to push his lips strongly to hers.

Confused eyes popped open, but soon closed smoothly again as he streamed into pleasure.

Alfred rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

Her lips slid away to look back into his ocean-blue eyes. A smile was pleasantly splattered on his blushing face.

"And, what was that for?" asked the boy, playfully.

"Revenge for my stained dress," whispered Zatanna, glancing to the left to a wide-eyed Barbara, several cars away.

The boy blushed several shades of red at the thought of one of his beast friends seeing that.

"You two should just be grateful for your safety after such an experience," insisted Alfred, aiming to direct their flirting on a new path of conversation.

"I strongly doubt we are safe, Mr. Pennyworth," laughed the enchantress as she pulled her date's arm into the limo while the teen girl started marching towards the couple.

"Wait, I forgot to say bye to Babs-" began the freshman just before his date shut the door securely.

"Trust me, Boy Wonder," advised the girl, easily. "If you get out now, it may be your last goodbye."

Robin blinked blankly. Was she actually suggesting Barbara would kill him?

"Oh, heaven forbid," muttered Alfred as he started the engine. "Have you reached the age of such drama already, Master Dick?"

"Uh- I'm not sure. What drama are we talking about here?"

The kid glanced out the window to see Babs sticking her tongue out to his date, who was returning the action.

Dick rolled his eyes. He'd never understand girls. He would some day, maybe. But, not today. Mysterious in actions, phrases, passions...they were like a mystery. And, what detective didn't love a great mystery?

"So, dare I ask how your evening went aside from Joker's intrusion?"

Dick was about to reply with one of his bland "fine"s, but Zatanna beat him to the question.

"HA! Are you kidding? Joker was the BEST part," she laughed, her amazing eyes sparkling in such a joyous expression.

"What?" the boy practically yelled, stare shooting toward the girl. "You- I mean, the Joker- you actually enjoyed yourself?"

"Of course," she smiled sincerely. "Not that the rest of the dance wasn't fun- it was! But, the heat of battle is where I belong. I'm sure you're familiar with that."

An eager smile shone to the teen's face at such relieving words. She was amazing. Most girls he knew would never want anything more to do with a guy who practically led her to death. But, that's what made the enchantress beautiful. Not only did she have the spunk to fight on her own, but she did it with such charming grace and independence! And, here she was- smiling at the fight they had fought- and completely turbed!

"Right up my alley," he smirked happily.

A refreshing mien on the girl skimmed Robin's attention. Alluring moon light seeped through the car's window, stroking the girl gently. It sharpened her features to a soft effect. Robin looked at her, reflecting her charming smile, gentile eyes, and lowering eyebrows. Their eyes snatched on to each other as if they were carrying a splendid conversation just by looking at one another.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Zatanna, falling back into the less elegant reality. "Emit rof a wen kool," she chanted, changing their hero costumes to a new outfit. Robin's was a dark blue tux, holding a white rose, a black bo tie and his sunglasses. Zatanna's was the previous outfit she had seen at the mall. The black dress reached her feet, thick straps around the shoulders, and a rose near the chest that color's matched her date's blue tux color.

"Uh, Zatanna," began Dick curiously. "We... just went to the dance. Why are we wearing-?"

The magician placed a thin finger to his rambling mouth, easing closer to him. "After Barbara un-cuffed me, I went to the bathroom to answer a call Wally made. Wanna know what he had to say?" she asked, her glittered lips essentially touching his ear.

Dick brushed a confused stare to her just before his cell rang off.

'This is why- this is why- this is why I'm hot- this is why I'm hot. I'm hot 'cause I'm fly; you ain't 'cause y-'

"Hello," asked the teen, avoiding the giggles Zatanna pitifully attempted to muffle from an apparent secret he was to discover.

"Oh, Robin," shrieked Meghan on the other end. "We're almost ready for the 'after homecoming' Wally planned!"

Dick's mouth dropped.

"Batman said he'd cover for the pizzas," informed Artemis, stealing the phone from the martian. "With all of his expensive weapons, I can guess he has enough cash for even Kid-mouth to get stuffed."

The teen hit a frightened face to the smiling girl.

"We hope we are not imposing," said Kald'ur, as he was handed the phone. "But, Wally insisted we should keep it a surprise."

He tried to talk, but couldn't find words.

"Don't worry, dude," assured Wally, snatching the phone. "I've got the CD we used at our sleep-over with Roy!"

CRAP! Dick threw his head back against his seat. Why hadn't he just let Joker escape and kill him already? It would be far less painful!

"W-wait," stuttered the 'fearless' hero. "Wait! You- you're not serious! GUYS!"

"See you here in ten, Romeo," snickered the speedster, evilly.

"WALLY, I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN-"

The call ended, leaving pale shade on the boy. He slumped slowly as sigh fell heavily from his mouth. This COULDN'T be happening! Wally was SO dead!

"Oh, cheer up," laughed Zatanna, petting her boy's thick hair. "It will be fun!"

For some reason, he didn't see it that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ **~R&R please :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OoOoOoOokay; this is gonna be fun! Thanx 4 all the reviews, guys!**


	10. End

**So! Last chap, guys! I'd like to thank all of u 4 reviewing and reading this! Bird magic … chalant … ZatannaxRobin (whatever u wanna call it) 4eva! YEAH! THANX EVERYONE; U'VE BEEN AWESOME! :D Now, I'd like to respond to reviewers who hav either sparked my attention w/ something and thank the following constant reviewers.**

**Big thank u to lolajam77, sat8926, DramaMama97x (nice name), Swallow Tale, RiseiTekiSensei, Quillcox, Lalala, BirdBoyB01, bob, YJ-Lover, jenniferhudsonfan33, RobinIsAwesome (couldn't agree more), Irenerb, InvisibleNinja1234, Kiari0910, TwilightLove13, theotakuprincessofgotham, hug and smiles, Cape-Crusader, Batmanfan2400, John77, rogue42197, Katsumi Hatake, Dextra2, YoungTitansEvolution, poseeidon'sdaughter3, GremlinX, written1by1, j9162, Mokimokichan, random obsession (nice avatar!), ZS, greekfreak101, Ooo-shiny (I'M SERIOUSLY LUVING NAMES HERE!) andy-aka-ninja girlfriend, tdyn0, Takua Nui, BlueDinosaurs, tigrun, Guest, Bookworm WinkS, Dook1703, and kaithelonechampion. **

**Batmanfan24, what you said about sounding like Jesse McCartney is sooo funny. I wish I could sing (ESPECIALLY LIKE JESSE!) AH! He's so HOT!**

**Swallow Tale, I read ur reviews and I laughed so hard my sombrero fell off lol (Yes, I stole ur line :p) And, yes! The boy I went on a date was SooOoOo cute, thanx. Even my dad admitted it, (That sounded kind of weird) And, YES! Alfred does rock! (I thought he didn't hav enough time on the screen in the series)**

**poseeidon'sdaughter3, why aren't u on ur account? Ur still on ff, right? Let me check (~~~~~~) YES! U R! Okay, great to see you again! :D thanx for all the nice words! BTW, still reading the apprentice fic of urs! LUVING IT! X)**

**YJ-Lover, _I used ur idea for Artemis' dress, thanx_. Silver looks good on her. **

**written1by, how did u catch how Rob forgot his belt? That was very clever and observant of **

**you :) I wouldn't hav caught it...in fact, I didn't even plan he'd need it. I was going to end it shorter than this, but because of that review, I added Joker in. So everyone who enjoyed the Joker bit, thank written1by1! ;)**

**ZS, u wanted Zatanna 2 get back at Babs? Lol, that kiss she did in front of her was made for that suggestion. Teehee**

**j9162, thank u, I thought this would be a good starting line 4 their relationship. **

**Andy-aka-ninja girlfriend, thank u for your reviews. Now, I checked out ur profile and I noticed u havn't written any stories. I think u should. Anyone who has so many favorite stories (reading that much) should write. I think u'd b really good at it ;)**

**greekfreak10, What kind of cruel author would I be if I didn't write a chap for this? Lol, thank u 4 the asterous comment :)**

**kaithelonechampion u brought up a point I forgot to make more clear. Pretty much, the disco ball was the bomb. As for the spelling errors, you'll need to learn to ignore those in my writing. I hav a busy schedule so I don't hav a lot of time to correct those, and my mom's too paranoid to let me do Beta Reader. But, I'm pretty sure I wrote mien right. I looked it up once u mentioned it, and that's the way it's spelled.**

**~~~Enough of my blabbering! ON TO THE STORY!~~~**

Dick sat in the limo frantically trying to convince the enchantress to let him just take her home, and forget about the party. At first, he had reasons rather logical, like, "Your father might be worried," or "seeing Wally scarf food down would so not turb you." As he continued to try and plea, his excuses became less convincing, like, "there is no after-homecoming! That's prom!" Fifteen minutes later, he was flailing out ridiculous lies, like, "Superboy has a cold," or "Artemis is allergic to punch." By the time they cornered to the telephone booth (which transported them to Mt. Justice) She was practically dragging a begging teen out of the car.

"Come on, Zatanna! How about we just stop for ice-cream, or- PLEASE! Z-Zatanna, can't we talk about_** this?**_"

"No," she laughed, evilly pulling Robin by his arm. "Now are you going to lead me in, or do I have to push both of us through?"

Robin smeared his thin body all over the door, forbidding her to enter. "NO! Zatanna, this is crazy! Wally's crazy! I just know he has something evil planned in that head of his! It's a trap!" A hesitant smile set on his face. "Why not we just go back in the limo, and forget about this whole thing? 'K?"

"Well maybe we_ could _if the limo was still here," smiled Zatanna.

Shocked, Robin shot his head to the empty space the car had been in! Even Alfred had abandoned him! Not good, not good, not GOOD!"

"Relax," she giggled, scraping her date off of the door. "It's not like a death sentence, or anything..."

"You don't know how Wally hosts a party," moaned Dick, having no choice but to accept the girl's pull on his limp arm into the booth.

A bright yellow glow burst out, moving the two teens to one of the most energetic parties they'd go to.

~Mt. Justice~

'Recognized, Robin B01, Zatanna Zatarra'

The instant the two stepped foot in the mountain, a flash of light blinded them.

"Aw, how cute," joked Wally, aiming a professional camera at the couple. "Yup, that's a keeper!"

"Wally!" scolded the Teen Wonder, roughly rubbing his eyes from the bright flash.

"Oh, calm down," giggled Zatanna to her scowling date. "He just wants memories for the ones he'll never have."

"Ohhh, BURN!" laughed Robin, feeling less ganged up on when she offered an insult to the mischievous master-mind.

Wally just shrugged, happily while the girls rushed past him to the teens of the hour.

"Oh my gosh!" shrieked Meghan in her bright, long purple dress, wearing a rose of pink, and high-heels that were black. He hair was pulled back in a french braid, revealing her beaming face. "This is going to be so great! Do you like how we set up the room?"

Zatanna, admired at the balloon-infested room, tables kept in the corner, smeared with towered boxes of pizza, punch, and sweets. "I spent all night cooking the cupcakes!" smiled the martian.

"Yeah, and kid-mouth spent all night, stuffing them in his loud mouth," scoffed Artemis. She wore a silver, sparkling, sleek dress, coming up to her knees. To it was pinned a dark, red rose that was slightly hidden under her long-straightened hair, let loose.

"What can I say?" smiled Kid Flash in his same red tux he had worn to Robin's homecoming. "Her sweets are almost as delicious as she is."

"Oh, shut up," scowled the archer, crossing her tan arms in disapproval.

"We heard about the intrusion at your dance." Kald'ur, stepping closer to the growing group. He wore a white tux with a white rose to match it. "Are you all unharmed?"

"I'm fine," she smirked. "Someone mad sure of that." Her pale, blue eyes drifted to Robin, who pretended to look around, as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Your dad would have killed him if he didn't," said Superboy walking into the crowd as well. He wore a black button-up shirt to compliment his black shoes and pants. He wasn't too fond of wearing fancy tuxes, and absolutely was not wearing a flower.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," said Zatanna simply.

"Uh, you realize they found out about the mishap there, like, half an hour ago?" said Artemis.

Both Robin and Zatanna rose their eyes, automatically, exchanging looks of concern. "And, he's not here, dragging me back because...?"

"He contacted us first," replied Wally, easily. "He was totally freaked, but I calmed him down by explaining that you were safe, and Robin had kept you away from Joker, isn't that right, Robby?" Wally gave Dick an evil look, suggesting that Zatanna had told him about _how_ he had done it while on the phone.

Robin slid out a heavy, tired sigh. "Just tell me you didn't tell him_ how_ I did it...!"

The younger teen eyed the older one, who tried to hide the smile begging to crack because of his guilt. Robin squinted his blue eyes behind those dark shades. "You. Are. So dead."

"Save it 'til after the party, 'k?" he smiled, pulling out a remote to turn on the CD he, Roy, and Dick had made once at a sleep-over when they were very,_ very_ tired.

Justin Beiber's 'Boyfriend' song echoed through the mountain. Dick rolled his eyes, considering the type of torture he'd put Wally through after this.

"Aren't you gonna ask me to dance?" asked Zatanna, playfully.

"Yeah, Robby; aren't you gonna ask her to dance?" teased Wally, evilly.

"Maybe," he forced himself to laugh as he took the enchantress' hand. "Aren't_ you _gonna ask someone to dance?"

"Waaaay ahead of you," he chuckled, looking at Meghan, eyebrows rising up and down. "Oh, wait a sec. Hungry!" The speedster zoomed over to the refreshment table to gorge about ten slices of pizza down his throat, ever so *charmingly* in front of the martian.

"Oh, he's a keeper," giggled Zatanna, as she began to dance with the Teen Wonder.

"Don't you want to dance?" asked Meghan, hesitantly to the Kryptonian.

"I don't dance."

"Oh," she replied with a light sigh, capturing the boy's pity...and self-control.

With a simple, "fine," he breathed out, Conner held his hand out to his crush. She gleefully responded with grasping it into hold, and dragging him to the middle of the floor with Robin and Zatanna.

"AWWWF, MWN," complained Wally, mouth full of cheese.

"Too slow," scoffed Artemis.

As the rap part of Boyfriend song dragged through, the two superheroes stood there, awkwardly. Wally had gradually swallowed the mouth full of cheese while Artemis' cocky smile had faded away. Both looked at the two couples swaying to the music. Rhythm in the air possessed their bodies to desire to dance...even if I meant dancing with each other.

"This is awkward," grunted Artemis, arms folded.

"Yeah," coughed Wally. "Y'know, since we're both just sort of standing here..."

Artemis snatched the teen's arm, pulling him to the dance floor. "I don't like this," she lied, stubbornly. "But, this stupid party was your idea, so it's all your fault, and- don't get the wrong idea!"

"I'm not!" insisted Wally, just noticing that they were dancing with the other. "Yeesh."

As the song drifted to Dynamite, Aqualad got himself a cup of punch. He smiled at the others' enjoyment. The Atlantian was hardly the jealous type, after all. He enjoyed watching his team dipping in the foreign emotion of love. He had known, since the beginning of the team, who liked whom, but found it inappropriate to announce it until the proper time. And, this was certainly the proper time. He let the cup glide past his dark lips... until a familiar voice caused him to drop the beverage.

"Kald'ur?"

Aqualad shot his head behind him to behold the girl of his dreams.

"Tula!"

He rushed forward to the girl dressed in an orange and yellow, festive dress. She didn't wear rose corsage, like all the other girls did. Instead, she had a dark, yellow lily pinned near her chest. A bright, orange strand of her hair wandered to her shy face as her lips pulled into a small smile. "I heard there... was a party here?"

"That is correct," he informed, his pale blue eyes still wide-open from such a delightful surprise. "I am over-joyed that you are here, but-?"

"What about Garth?" she finished for him. "We're... taking a break. He was saying how we were too uptight in our lessons,we needed to take a step back, and I lost my temper, and- well, look at me rambling on about past arguments... I just, I'm not looking to get back together with you, Kald'ur...But, I thought, for old times, we could have a night of memories...?"

"You are certain that Garth does not mind?" asked the hero, trying to hide his yanking smile.

"Positive. He thought it was a good idea...," she blushed back.

"Well then," he grinned, offering his secure hand to her. "May I ask you for this dance?"

A shy smile answered his question as she placed her smaller hand into his larger one, and ran off to join in the dancing, completing the party.

"Hey," asked Artemis. "Who's she?"

"Tula," answered Meghan, happily as she and Superboy twirled past her and Wally. "She's an old friend of his."

"And, how did she know about the party?" asked Zatanna with suspicious look at the Meghan.

A bold smile split the martian's face at her pride of secretly inviting the Atlantian.

"Babe," laughed Wally, "you are a genius!"

"Not bad," agreed Superboy, provoking his girlfriend to blush.

"Robin," began Zatanna, randomly in a low whisper. "Why are you afraid?"

"What?" he asked, stiffly dancing away from where anyone else could hear. "Why would I be afraid?"

She rolled her beautiful, crystal eyes. "Please. It's pretty obvious. You're afraid to dance in front of the others. And, I don't mean this stiff wind-up-toy dancing you're doing. I mean DANCING!"

"WHAT? That's ….ridiculous!"

The enchantress quickly twirled him around, threatening to take the lead. "Prove it," she smirked.

Dick blushed from the forceful lead. But, responded chalantly to her challenge by dipping her low, then brushing his thin lips to her ear, whispering, "Only if you can keep up."

As if on cue, 'Teenage Dream' hit the air as a gun, shooting off to signal a contest.

"Wow," Artemis awed, two dancers catching her attention.

Artemis' reaction triggered Wally to stare in the direction she was hitting. "Whoa."

The four other heroes' eyes snagged to the speed-dancing that was previously performed at their homecoming. Shouts sliced the air as they crowded the two. Hands clapped, energetically as the couple took control of the party. Beats of the song were twisted around their movement. Feet painted the heating floor as they had released the wild music, possessing all the teens.

Wally snatched Artemis, attempting to dance as enthusiastically as the youngest couple was.

Tula and Kald'ur danced more swiftly to the lyrics.

Conner kissed Meghan, as the two followed the tide of the lively music.

Songs melted into the room, owning the deep night as love absorbed all of the heroes. The melody drifted from loud and fast to slow and smooth, playing with the dancers, like puppets. A roller coaster of emotion rose up and down in the hearts of the young lovers. Lights flashed their beaming faces. Laughs strolled through the room. Bodies roamed the dance floor. For one of the rare moments, the youth ruled the night...not on a mission, not training, but, for once, just being teens and careless.

The couples attempted to switch partners, halfway through 'Call Me Maybe'.

"Whaddya think, sweety?" asked Wally in his pathetic effort to flirt. "Wanna have a turn with the lady's man?"

Artemis scowled at first, but then thought of a way to keep Wally single. "Sorry, Kid Mouth, but I called her first," she joked.

"But, Artemis," Zatanna pretended to sob. "I thought we_ had _something!"

"Wait," laughed Tula, "you were cheating on Meghan too? Girl, you have some explaining to do!"

"Just hear me out, sweety," Meghan said, struggling to compose a straight face. "I got lonely, and- and-"

All the girls burst out laughing, then hunched together to rant about their men and report other gossip.

The four male heroes stood there awkwardly, looking at their dates that had just abandoned them for the delicious taste of rumors and jokes.

"So...," began Conner, still staring at the girls in confusion. "Anyone up for pizza?"

"Yup," they all concurred. (well, except for Aqualad who simply said, "agreed")

By the middle of the night, the team had all bundled together in the entertainment room. Popcorn, sodas, and pizza covered the room. Blankets swept over the couples, watching The Hunger Games. Wally was munching too loud for anyone to hear until Artemis threw a pillow on his face. Meghan fed Conner a piece of pizza while Tula and Kald'ur shared the popcorn. Zatanna and Robin cuddled in the same blanket, trying to shush the speedster and archer.

"Stop _distracting_ us from the movie!" demanded the young teen.

"Ignore them, Rob. You'll_ tract_ the movie better if you turn it up."

Robin lunged a large kiss on her cheek for the wordplay.

"Ohhhh," laughed Wally, throwing the pillow off. "Smooth, twinkle toes."

"Smoother than you," mocked Robin, settling himself back in the shared blanket and sipping his root-beer.

"I thought I was pretty smooth in that music video we did," insisted the red-head.

Dick spat his soda as everyone else burst out, laughing, "_**YOU DID A MUSIC VIDEO?**_"

"Yeah," chuckled Wally, evilly. "Robby and I did it with Roy to 'I'm Sexy and I Know it'!...it was late, and there was a LOT of caffeine. I thought we did pretty good, though... "

"CAN IT, WALLY!"

"We have to see that!" shrieked Zatanna, clapping her hands.

"I'll get it!" volunteered Wally.

"I thought I burned that!"

"Come on, man," Kid-Flash laughed. "I may not be a tech wiz, like you, but I know how to make a copy. So, if you'll excuse me-" As the speedster rose from off the couch, the acrobat slammed him down to the floor.

"I'll _**KILL**_ you...!"

"Only if you can catch me," he snickered, shaking up his soda, and opening it in Dick's face. Liquid squirted out at the teen, giving Wally the opportunity to shove him off and dart away for the tape.

"**WALLY!**"

Robin chased after the running threat, leaving the rest of the team, laughing their hearts out.

It took about five minutes for Dick to lose sight of Wally. So, clearly, it was time for him to use his spy skills of blending into the shadows if he ever wanted to still obtain his pride. As far as he could assume, he believed Wally went to get the type he probably hid under his bed at home. Thus, he had to have used the zeta beams to get back. He stood beside the machine, prepared to throw his foot out once the speedster zoomed in.

A light shone, announcing one's arrival.

"YOU'RE SO-!" began Dick, jumping in front of the entry to behold...

Zatarra!

"So-uh, welcome here...,sir," the boy finished, bashfully blushing at his error.

"Robin," he greeted, courtly.

"Zatarra."

The boy felt as if every ounce of air had just gusted out of the room! He was never one to be easily intimidated. But, he understood how protective Zatarra could be over his daughter. Plus, apparently, Wally had been so_ kind_ as to inform him about hand-cuffing her! A ball of saliva pushed down his thin throat that he couldn't help but feel the man was going to squeeze. His weight shifted from foot to foot, directing his hidden eyes to the adult.

"Mind if I have a word with you?"

Robin was tempted to reply, "Let me write my will, first," but, "no, sir," came out instead.

The man's eyes scanned over the boy as if he was considering which limb to detach first. The teen tugged a bit on his collar, never feeling so small since he was eight. He almost flinched as the man rose his hand.

But, then it was placed on his shoulder, harmlessly.

"Zatanna is very special to me," he said, as if handing him a fragile, valued piece of treasure.

"I can see why," he smiled, almost regretting his own words. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the right or wrong thing to say because Zatarra's face stayed the same... worried, hurt, paranoid...and, maybe... there might have been a scrap of respect for the boy, or so the youth hoped.

"I heard you saved my daughter," he said, a smile pulling through his wrinkled cheeks.

"Well..., with all due respect, she seems more than capable to fend for herself..."

"I know," he breathed out. "I know, but... it doesn't make letting her go any easier..."

Dick tilted his head into a deeper level of consideration. Now he could see that this was more than just a date, for Zatarra. He saw it as an invitation for his girl to join their team (something he knew the man didn't approve of) He could relate to the fear of losing her. Her safety was all that centered his mind when he went after Joker. They both would give their lives to keep her safe. The only problem? Zatarra figured she could only have one 'favorite' of the two. A sweat slipped down his face. He was just glad that they didn't handle competition the same way girls did...right?

"I get how you worry about her. Believe me, I do. But, if you think about it, she's going to grow up eventually. When she does, she'll enter the real world... most likely the 'hero career'."

Zatarra scowled a bit. He didn't like where this was going.

"If you let her learn and train with us, she'll be more safe in the heat of battle as an adult."

"What makes you think she'll enter the 'hero career'? Maybe without your influence on her, she won't follow that route..."

Dick took a step back at that. Things were getting ugly. It was good for him that he knew how to smooth out the wrinkles in a relationship with people. "Because," he smiled, cleverly. "She wants to be like her dad. Trust me, I know what that's like."

That statement drew his attention. Not only had this young man replied respectively when his temper began to rise. But, he also bestowed a certain amount of personal information to him. Maybe, just maybe, he was a fraction worthy for his daughter...

"What if something happens to her?" asked the elder, almost weakly.

"I won't let it. Over my dead body, will I let it."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Dick was almost insulted, but dampened his temper for the sake of Zatanna. "Sir, you've known me for practically three years!"

"I've known _of _you, meeting you only a couple of times." His eyes stared off for a bit, recalling what a small, energetic child he was. Yet, for Zatarra, a couple of meetings with him wasn't enough. No, the magician seemed to have wanted something else out of the boy. "I've admired you for your abilities as a young boy. But, with my daughter..."

Robin licked his dry lips. He felt like one of the criminals Batman interrogated, having information and trust being dissected from him. "You need to trust me...," he stated more to himself than to Zatarra. Sadly, he released a sigh. "Alright, don't tell Batman."

Before the magician could question his statement, the teen took off his shades to offer his trust first.

The man's old eyes stretched open at such an unexpected move from a boy so secretive. He stood there, a couple seconds in shock, staring at those pure, blue eyes. They stared back, waiting for the response. Dick felt so vulnerable, like going on a mission without his utility belt. He wasn't sure of the attack, or in this case, the words Zatarra would throw at him. But, he'd risk the damage for Zatanna. After almost a minute of silence, the hero's lips pulled into a weary smile.

"Take care of her."

"I will," he promised, pulling his sunglasses back on.

"Daddy!" they heard a voice call behind them. The young enchantress ran over to her father, with open arms. Gratefully, her father held his arms open to accept the welcome hug. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Zatanna, are you-"

"-Alright? Thanks to the Boy Wonder." Her pale eyes drew to the blushing teen.

"Thank you," he smiled to Robin, sincerely.

"Uh, no prob."

"Are you ready to go now?" asked Zatarra to his girl.

"Almost," she said, rushing into the arms of her date. "Best night ever," she whispered with her cool-tinted breath into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding the girl, tightly. Her nose pressed against the side of his face, pleasantly.

"Alright," Zatarra cut in, taking grasp of his daughter's thin hand and walking her out through the zeta beam. As it scanned the two, behind her father's back, she blew her date a kiss that placed a crooked smile on his face.

'Recognized, Zatarra, Zatanna Zatarra-'

"Oh," she giggled back, hands cupped around her mouth. "Wally kept the tape in the cupboard here, we watched it, and you have an amazing voice!"

Robin's eyes burst open as his date and father disappeared into the night, leaving him with one thought hanging in his mind.

"_**KF!"**_

As the teen ran down the hallway, beloved memories slowed him down into a halt as he laughed to himself, quietly. She was incredible on so many levels. Smart, cute, sassy, strong, independent. He couldn't help but wonder how a lucky stiff like him was worth anything in those icy blue eyes of hers. He remembered her ebony hair racing past her thin shoulders. The way she cocked her eyebrow before a smart reply ran through her mouth. The way her cheeks shaded the color of a young rose. The sound of her laugh. How proud he felt when he saw her fight, victoriously. She was beyond anything he could ever hope to dream.

Strolling casually back to the entertainment room, his mind wandered the concepts of women. He was on Honor's Role, one of the best detectives, and lost count of how many intellectual trophies he had. So why were women so hard to understand? He had fought countless villains, faced death with his head held high, been tortured to give information, and ran into the core of danger. Why did his nerves tangle in a mess whenever he saw that face?

Girls were like a code, hopeless for any male to decipher. They were happy when they weren't. They were sad when they weren't. They were right even when they weren't. He had experienced that first-hand when Babs and Zatanna got together. So, he had no choice but come to accept that girls were an impossible code to interpret. It was just a fact that boys could only learn by raw involvement with them. However, he was eager to figure out as much of them as he could. After all, what detective didn't love a good mystery? And, he had a feeling that he would have plenty of time on this project...

"So," laughed the team, meeting the youngest member halfway in the hall, "How did it go, Boy Charmer?"

"Good," he smiled, happily. "Can't wait 'till prom."

"I bet she can't either," giggled Meghan, cheerfully.

"Yeah," said Wally, smugly. "'Cause he's sexy and he knows it!"

_**~THE END!~ **_

_**Pretty CHALANT, guys ?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW, please**_


End file.
